Rendición silenciosa
by B-BSILENTSURRENDER
Summary: Brennan se muestra una noche en su casa solo necesita una cosa a: Él.una noche en silencio no  es suficiente y aun después de meses siguen pretendiendo durante el día.¿cuanto tiempo permanecerán en silencio?original de sleeplessinatlanta. Traducción.
1. Silencio

**Descargo responsabilidad** BONES no es mío y tampoco la historia

N/A clasificado M por una razón, si eres menor de edad x favor no lo leas.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

Silencio

Booth estaba sentado en su sofá, descalzo y relajado con una cerveza en la mano. Hacia un rato se cambio su traje de trabajo por un par de pantalones deportivos gris.

El golpe en la puerta ha enviado su corazón acelerado, haciéndolo sentirse mareado. Dejo la cerveza y apago el televisor, y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal.

Estaba ya duro como una roca porque sabía quien estaba en el otro lado y él sabía para que.

Booth abrió la puerta y dio un paso atrás para dejar pasar a su pareja atreves de la puerta. Ella camino en silencio.

¿Qué iba a decir? Ambos sabían porque estaba aquí.

Cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su estudio ella puso su bolso sobre la mesa.

Llevaba uno de esos vestidos. El tipo que solo he visto que usa cuando se presenta en mi puerta para esto. El tipo de vestido, que Booth ya sabía que salían con un jalón suave y la deja desnuda delante de él.

Poso sus ojos en los suyos y dio paso adelante sin miramientos saco el vestido de seda sobre sus brazos extendidos. Ella nunca dijo una palabra y tampoco lo hizo nunca, pero Booth nunca quito sus ojos de ella.

Porque podía esconderse detrás de su silencio, pero no podía esconderse de él.

Al igual que todas las otras veces que estaba completamente desnuda debajo y al igual que muchas veces antes dejo caer el vestido en el piso de la sala y la llevo a su cama.

Ella envolvió sus piernas largas alrededor de sus caderas y dejaba besos arriba y abajo de su pecho desnudo. La dejo en el centro de la cama y dio un paso atrás para quitarse el pantalón y ropa interior.

En medio de su edredón de color azul oscuro ella parecía como la ofrenda pagana más hermosa. Él la miro y sintió un nudo en la garganta se pregunto cuánto tiempo más podrá dejar que esto continúe. El quería que ella dijera algo, para romper su silencio y caer en sus brazos y así finalmente, finalmente hacerlo realidad.

Pero ella permaneció en silencio y él sabía que no iba a ser hoy en día

Ella abrió las piernas y se deslizo a casa en un movimiento fluido, no hay juegos previos porque siempre estaba mojada y lista cuando ella abrió las piernas para él y una mirada en sus ojos siempre le diría que no quería juegos previos, que quería esto.

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y la beso ferozmente mientras empujaba en ella una y otra vez, ella ya sabía que no tenía que cerrar los ojos, porque era la única cosa que él no permitiría.

Ella gimió violentamente contra su boca, las uñas dejaron marcas por la espalda y sus caderas se reunieron, en un empuje desesperado.

Él le hizo el amor toda la noche una y otra vez y el único ruido que rompía el silencio era el sonido de sus gemidos, por la mañana se había ido, como siempre, las sabanas frías, inevitablemente se pregunto si todo había sido un sueño.

Pero ella siempre lo marco, los rasguños en la espalda era el único recuerdo en medio del silencio.


	2. Cada mañana duele

**Descargo responsabilidad** BONES no es mío NO lo es y lo peor es que esta historia tampoco que triste me siento.

**N/A** esta historia es M lo que quiere decir que si eres menor de edad no debes leer.

¸. • '¨) ¸. •' ¨) ¸. • * ¨) BONES (¸. • '(¸. •'. • '¸ ¸. • ¨ ¯ `¸. • '¨) ¸. •' ¨) ¸. • * ¨) BONES (¸. • '(¸. •'. • '¸ ¸. • ¨ ¯ `

**Cada mañana duele**

Los brazos de ella se encontraban alrededor suyo sus mejillas presionando su espalda. Después de un rato la sintió moverse en la cama y sabia que se estaba preparando para irse.

Booth apretó los ojos mientras ella lo soltó y cuando sintió el cambio en la cama, se mordió el labio inferior hasta que probó su sangre.

_No te vayas_, se dijo internamente. _Por favor, no hagas esto de nuevo. Quédate Oh Dios, quédate._

Booth se estremeció al escuchar la puerta cerrase, rodo sobre su espalda, una mano sobre su pecho, la otra acaricio el lugar de ella en la cama. No se dio cuenta cuanto tiempo estuvo así, mirando fríamente el techo.

Casi deseaba no poder sentir nada, porque tal vez no se sentiría como si estuviera siendo destrozado. Pero eso no pasaría, no había manera de adormecerse así mismo, cuando aun podía olerla en sus sabanas, probarla en sus labios, sentirla en su cuerpo.

Las sabanas estaban frías bajo su mano, las enrosco en su puño, la miseria y el desaliento corrían atreves de él. Después de meses de esto, se sentía como si estuviera atrapado entre el sueño más deslumbrante y la pesadilla más horrible. Sabía que en algún momento ella ya no sería capaz de ocultarlo, que ya no sería capaz de soportarlo, y cuando eso sucediera se quedarían atrapados en su sueño para siempre o empezarían a vivir la pesadilla.

Los primeros rayos del sol se filtraban atreves de sus persianas, cerró los ojos encontrar de la mañana, odio todo sobre ella. La calma, la desesperanza, la maldita alegría de la luz del sol que parecía burlarse de él con su calidez. Cada mañana causa dolor, porque cada mañana dejo una marca especial de tortura.

Después de unas semanas, había comenzado a dormir en otros lugares las noches que ella no se presentaba. Incapaz de soportar dormir en su cama sin ella, se rendiría e iría a la otra habitación o a veces al sofá. Y así se despertaría en el sofá o en la habitación de invitados en una cama que no era la suya y que no olía como ella. Eso solo servía para recordarle que ella no había estado en sus brazos la noche anterior. En las mañanas, siempre se sintió herido.

En la mañana que se despertó ella ya se había ido, solo sentía la desolación, la desesperación casi lo ahoga. Apenas tenía tiempo suficiente para reunir la fuerza antes de tener que estar listo para el trabajo.

Entonces hubo momentos como este, cuando con saña tenía que evitar ser desgarrado por dentro y dejar que ella saliera. En las mañanas como esta, apenas podía dar la batalla. En cambio, el se quedo mirando al techo, esperando el sol salir y dejar que la inseguridad y la angustia lo golpearan sin descanso.

Booth no podía decir que era peor, por la mañana cuando se despertó para encontrar que ya se había ido o aquellos momentos justo antes del amanecer, cuando la escuchaba marcharse. ¿Qué podría ser peor que esto?

Pero, por supuesto, que sabía, _él sabía._ Él había llegado a descubrir que incluso peor que las mañanas, eran las noches que ella no se presento eso era peor que todo.

**N/A** traducir no es tan fácil como pensé que sería, así que si hay errores me disculpo y espero hacerlo mejor la próxima vez. Se aceptan comentarios y criticas por supuesto. =)


	3. Más

**Descargo responsabilidad **Bones no es mía y creo que jamás lo será, más que en DVD que ya es algo no?

Esto es clasificado M, así que menores de edad absténganse de leer

¸. • '¨) ¸. •' ¨) ¸. • * ¨) BONES (¸. • '(¸. •'. • '¸ ¸. • ¨ ¯ ` ¸. • '¨) ¸. •' ¨) ¸. • * ¨) BONES (¸. • '(¸. •'. • '¸ ¸. • ¨ ¯ `

**Más**

Ella sabía porque estaba aquí.

Porque ella lo quería, lo necesitaba y no podía mantenerse alejada.

La primera vez que apareció en su puerta fue una semana después que la bala le había rozado la sien. Había sido una herida menor, apenas un rasguño; le habían suturado en el lugar de los hechos y ni siquiera había requerido una visita al hospital. Brennan sabía que él tenía que olvidar el incidente el minuto después de que ocurrió o sería incapaz de seguir haciendo su trabajo.

Pero ella no podía olvidar.

El sueño la persiguió todas las noches durante una semana, hasta la noche en que ella no pudo soportar volver a tener ese mismo sueño.

Así que llamo a su puerta a las dos de la mañana llevando nada más, que un suelto y sedoso vestido que Angela le había hecho comprar, pero que nunca había usado.

Él le había abierto la puerta, con los ojos somnolientos y tan gloriosamente vivo que antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, sacó su vestido por encima de su cabeza. Lo miró a la cara y él no le hizo ninguna pregunta. Pero cuando él la apretó contra sí, y ella besó su sien suavemente, lo sabía.

Ella lo besó desesperadamente, diciéndole sin palabras lo que necesitaba. Y él la entendió, como siempre lo hacía.

A la mañana siguiente se fue al amanecer, y cuando él llego al laboratorio para decirle que tenían un caso, ella sabía que él no tocaría el tema.

La próxima vez que se había presentado en su apartamento no era tan tarde, pero ella ni siquiera podía pretender que no sabía por qué estaba allí, porque precisamente había comprado otro vestido. Suelto y sedoso.

Cuando él la dejo entrar, ella sólo lo miró fijamente, deseando que no dijera nada. Deseando que no le preguntara qué era lo que estaba haciendo, deseando que no la hiciera verbalizar el hecho de que solo quería una noche más con él.

Pero tres meses más tarde, había perdido la cuenta de las noches, aunque si quería encontrar un número, todo lo que tenía que hacer era mirar en su armario y contar el número de vestidos de seda que ahora le pertenecían.

Brennan sabía que tenía que parar. Era una locura, casi como vivir una doble vida. Porque no importaba lo que le hacía por las noches, una vez se vieran en el trabajo, nunca permitía que ni siquiera una mirada revelara el hecho que no había pasado la noche solo.

Se preguntaba si era más fácil fingir que habías pasado la noche solo cuando te despertabas solo. Se preguntó qué pasaría si se quedaba. O incluso si se atrevía a hablar. Pero nunca lo hizo y él nunca hizo preguntas y ella todavía no podía mantenerse lejos.

Así que ella continuaba apareciendo en su puerta, excitada, mojada y desnuda debajo de sus vestidos. Él siempre la desnudaría en su sala de estar y la llevaría a su cama sin decir una palabra. Por la mañana ella se iría, pero ella ya no se mentía cuando recogía su vestido del suelo. Brennan sabía que volvería.

_Porque necesitaba más. Más de esto, más de él. Solo… mucho más._

_Nunca fue suficiente._

**N/A **gracias por todos sus comentarios y en especial a bebe2580 por sus sugerencias para este capítulo, no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios y sugerencias o lo que se les ocurra gracias =)


	4. Solo Tú puedes detener la pesadilla

**Descargo responsabilidad **BONES no es de mi propiedad y la historia tampoco

¸. • '¨) ¸. •' ¨) ¸. • * ¨) BONES (¸. • '(¸. •'. • '¸ ¸. • ¨ ¯ ¸. • '¨) ¸. •' ¨) ¸. • * ¨) BONES (¸. • '(¸. •'. • '¸ ¸. • ¨ ¯

**Solo tú puedes detener la pesadilla**

_Estaba rodeada de sangre, pero la sangre no era suya. Oh Dios, era toda de él. Ella acunaba su cuerpo sin vida, meciéndose hacia adelante y atrás en la agonía de la negación. No, no, no, noooo!_

Ella se despertó gritando. La sangre siempre era de él, pero los gritos eran siempre de ella.

"Booth", susurró, su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente. Prácticamente salto de la cama, corrió al cuarto de baño y abrió el grifo. El agua se derramaba ruidosamente mientras estudiaba su rostro atormentado en el espejo.

La pesadilla cruzó por su mente una y otra vez, la bala golpeándole la sien, la sacudida de su cuerpo, la sangre en sus manos… la agonía en su corazón. Al igual que todas las noches de la semana pasada se encontraba en el baño, vomitando en el ovalo blanco. Después de que termino, se inclinó sobre el lavabo de nuevo, para cepillarse los dientes brutalmente, tratando desesperadamente de regresar a la realidad, de escapar de las viciosas garras de la pesadilla.

Pero incluso mientras se enjuagaba la boca y volvía a su dormitorio ella sabía que esta noche no había tenido éxito. Porque en vez de subir a la cama, se deslizó el camisón de sus hombros, dejándolo caer a sus pies, ni siquiera se molestó en recogerlo.

Casi como si estuviera en piloto automático, Brennan se dirigió a su armario estando completamente desnuda y sacó un vestido, que nunca había usado antes, el cual se deslizó fácilmente por los brazos. Solo más tarde se daría cuenta de lo fácil que también podía ser deslizado _fuera._

Se movió a través de su departamento como estuviera siendo tirada por una cuerda, lo único que tomó mientras se dirigía a las puerta fueron las llaves de su coche. Si Brennan hubiese estado pensando racionalmente, se hubiera recordado a sí misma que él estaba vivo, que lo había visto todos los días de la semana pasada y no había nada malo en él, aparte de una ligera quemadura en la sien.

Pero ella ya no estaba siendo racional, porque cada noche moría en sus brazos. Por la noche siempre estaba muerto. Y ella lo quería vivo gloriosamente vivo, en sus brazos.

Condujo por las calles vacías de DC y llegó a su apartamento en la mitad del tiempo habitual. No había tráfico alguno a las casi dos de la mañana.

Una vez que llegó a su puerta todo lo que podía hacer era mirarla y temblar. Colocó una de sus manos contra la madera, como si eso fuese suficiente para tranquilizarla, sólo tocar su puerta. Pero por supuesto, no era suficiente.

Necesitaba más. Tenía que verlo, sentirlo, embriagarse de su olor.

Sólo él podía calmarla, sólo él podía consolarla, solo él podía detener la pesadilla. La idea de inmediato le dio la fuerza para hacerlo, mientras formaba un puño y tocó. Suavemente al principio, pero pronto ella estaba golpeando tan rápido y fuerte, casi al ritmo de los latidos de su corazón.

Al abrir la puerta él automáticamente dio un paso hacia atrás para dejarla entrar, muy sorprendido y adormilado como para poder verbalizar nada de lo que estaba pensando. Y cuando ella dejó caer sus llaves y el vestido al suelo, él solo podía mirarla en estado de shock y aturdimiento. Brennan lo miró con desesperación, deseando que la tocara, que la sostuviera.

Deseando que le asegurara a su aterrado corazón que, aún si era de noche, él todavía estaba maravillosamente vivo.

**N/A **Gracias por los comentarios y gracias a bebe2580 por sus sugerencias


	5. Completamente despierto

**Descargo responsabilidad **BONES no me pertenece y bueno la historia no tampoco me pertenece que triste me siento por eso

**N/A** Agradezco sus comentarios y gracias a bebe2580 por sus sugerencias

¸. • '¨) ¸. •' ¨) ¸. • * ¨) BONES (¸. • '(¸. •'. • '¸ ¸. • ¨ ¯ ¸. • '¨) ¸. •' ¨) ¸. • * ¨) BONES (¸. • '(¸. •'. • '¸ ¸. • ¨ ¯

**Completamente despierto**

_¿Qué…?_

Booth saltó en su cama ante la insistencia del golpeteo; automáticamente buscó su arma antes de darse cuenta que el ruido venía de su puerta principal. Atontado miro su reloj digital, vio que eran las 2:00 am. Se levantó de mala gana, se dirigió a abrir la puerta, descalzo pero con los pantalones de su pijama, que tenían pequeñas esposas impresas en ellos.

Si se trataba de su vecino de al lado para quejarse nuevamente de la ruidosa pareja del apartamento de arriba, le iba a disparar. ¿Cuántas malditas veces le había dicho que llamara a la policía… la policía local, en lugar de despertar a un agente del FBI que tenía que levantarse temprano al día siguiente? Demasiadas malditas veces para contar. Pero cuando vio a través de su mirilla, se sorprendió al ver a su compañera.

_Huesos_, pensó, abriendo la puerta dando un paso atrás, tratando de sacudirse las marañas de su cerebro somnoliento. La recorrió con los ojos, evaluando que no estuviera herida físicamente, pero lo que iba a preguntarle murió en la punta de la lengua cuando dejó caer las llaves al suelo, inmediatamente seguidas por su vestido de aspecto suave.

Cada célula cerebral se congeló cuando la miró. De repente, estaba completamente despierto, pero seguía congelado en el mismo lugar.

_Oh Dios, era perfecta, tan perfecta… por todas partes. ¿Estaría aún dormido, después de todo?_

Pero no podía estar dormido, porque en sus sueños, nunca la había visto tan aterrorizada. Nunca había visto sus ojos tan llenos de devastación, y automáticamente dio un paso al frente, envolviéndola en sus brazos. Booth la abrazó, tratando de calmarla, consolarla, tratando de lograr que esa mirada rota dejara sus ojos.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle qué había ocurrido, cuando ella jaló su cara hacia ella y le dio un suave beso en la sien. Ella temblaba y de repente se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

Recordó que había estado cerca, pero en realidad había sido un rasguño. Ella se había llenado de pánico en el lugar de los hechos, insistiendo en ir al hospital, pero él le aseguro que estaba bien, los paramédicos lo habían suturado y ella se había calmado. O al menos eso creía.

_Oh bebe, lo siento tanto_, Booth la miró, no muy seguro de lo que iba a decir, cuando ella lo abrazo con más fuerza, y lo beso con una especie de desesperación que él casi podía saborear. Ella lo besaba como si quisiera comérselo entero. Y él no podía evitar corresponderle.

Sus dedos se clavaron en su cuero cabelludo y en sus ojos, él podía ver el miedo y la necesidad, pero también la esperanza de que no habría ninguna pregunta. Así que él la levantó en sus brazos y la llevo a su habitación sin decir nada.

Una vez que estuvo sobre ella en la cama, ella le deslizó su pijama en un movimiento rápido, él se despojó de ella. Sus dedos inmediatamente se envolvieron alrededor de él, guiándolo a su cuerpo. Booth no creía que pudiera estar lista, pero cuando envolvió sus piernas y brazos fuertemente alrededor de su cuerpo, no tuvo otra opción.

Ella le dio un beso mientras él empujaba dentro de ella, y gimió en su boca al sentirla. _¡Oh Dios!_, no podía creerlo increíble que se sentía. Caliente y húmeda. Tan deliciosamente húmeda.

Por horas. Ella había estado mojada y lista por horas, arrancándole un orgasmo tras el otro mientras se movía desesperadamente debajo de él. Él se derramó dentro de ella una y otra vez, sus besos se tragaban todas las palabras que él quería decirle.

Se quedó dormido en sus brazos, agotado. Sin imaginar que en la mañana ella se habría ido y no habría nada que decir.

**N/A** Comentarios son aceptados, criticas, sugerencias, etc.


	6. Necesidad

**Descargo responsabilidad** BONES no me pertenece, no me pertenece, no me pertenece.

N/A este capítulo es M así que si eres menor de edad mejor no lo leas, Gracias por sus comentarios y gracias a bebe2580 por sus sugerencias.

¸. • '¨) ¸. •' ¨) ¸. • * ¨) BONES (¸. • '(¸. •'. • '¸ ¸. • ¨ ¯ ` ¸. • '¨) ¸. •' ¨) ¸. • * ¨) BONES (¸. • '(¸. •'. • '¸ ¸. • ¨ ¯ `

**Necesidad**

Ella fue una vez más, ni siquiera pretendiendo que _esta vez_ sería la última.

Cuando ella llamó a su puerta, su corazón se volvió loco. Siempre lo hacía, esperando ansiosamente que él apareciera al otro lado de la puerta.

En todos los meses que había estado haciendo esto, él siempre le había abierto la puerta. Pero cada vez ella se preocupaba que no respondiera, que hubiera decidido ponerle fin a esta locura.

O peor aún, que se hubiera ido. Con alguien más y ya no la esperara más.

Pero siempre estaba en casa y esta noche no era diferente. Dio un paso atrás para dejarla pasar, y ella entró sin decir nada.

¿Qué se podía decir? Él siempre sabía el porqué estaba aquí.

Cerró la puerta y se dio la vuelta para estudiarla mientras ella dejaba su bolso sobre la mesa. Ella siempre hacía eso y él siempre la miraba, haciéndola arder con ojos lujuriosos antes de que siquiera se hubiese quitado el vestido.

Brennan tampoco podía dejar de mirarlo. Dependiendo de la noche ella lo encontraba en diferentes etapas de desnudez. Y la forma en que lo sorprendió esta noche siempre era su favorita.

Descalzo y con el torso desnudo, vistiendo solo sus pantalones deportivos gris. Cada uno de sus abdominales individuales perfectamente definidos, absolutamente deseable. _Tan hermoso._

Se veía y olía delicioso. Y ahora tenía conocimiento de que él sabía aún mejor. Algunas noches, quería atacarlo tan pronto entraba por la puerta y tenerlo directo en el piso de su sala de estar. Pero nunca lo hacía, porque siempre tenía demasiado miedo. De qué, no lo sabía exactamente. Tal vez la forma en que descaradamente revelaría su debilidad, su desesperación, su necesidad.

Pero eso era tan tonto, porque su cuerpo siempre la traicionaba de todos modos.

Su mirada la quemaba mientras se movía frente a ella y en un movimiento rápido le sacó su vestido nuevo justo sobre sus brazos, dejándola desnuda y expuesta a él.

Sus labios no se movieron, pero sus ojos lo decían todo. Podía esconderse detrás del silencio, pero no podía esconderse de él.

Como siempre, dejó caer el vestido al suelo y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo desnudo. Y como siempre, su cuerpo traidor reacciono instintivamente, mostrándole que ella era débil, que estaba desesperada, que lo necesitaba.

Ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de él y dejó un recorrido de besos en su pecho esculpido mientras la llevaba a su dormitorio.

Él la coloco encima de su edredón azul oscuro y dio un paso atrás para eliminar los pocos artículos de ropa que llevaba puesta. Su aroma la rodeaba y ella cerró los ojos brevemente mientras inhalaba. Segundos después los abrió de nuevo para encontrarlo al lado de la cama, desnudo e increíblemente excitado.

Pero sus ojos se veían atormentados, y eso le hacía doler el pecho. Quería decir algo, cualquier cosa para borrar esa mirada, pero estaba aterrada.

Porque hablar alteraría su realidad y ella estaba paralizada por el miedo. Porque en esta realidad _lo tenía_ y ella no sabía lo que sucedería una vez que el silencio se rompiera y fueran arrojados a una nueva realidad.

_Lo necesitaba_ tanto y la necesidad era paralizante, haciéndola sentir demasiado miedo de asumir el riesgo. No esta noche.

_Dios, solo una noche más._

Sus piernas se separaron en una invitación silenciosa y él se deslizó dentro de su cuerpo. Duro. Él siempre entendió su comunicación silenciosa.

El ajuste era absolutamente perfecto. Cada. Vez.

Él ahogo su gemido con la boca mientras la besaba frenéticamente, los abrazos envueltos alrededor de ella, sosteniéndola con fuerza.

Ella respondió a su desesperación con la suya, respondiendo a cada empuje y marcando su espalda con las uñas.

Ella siempre lo marcaba y no le importaba. Porque a pesar de que en la mañana se habría ido ella quería que él recordara.

_Ella necesitaba que recordara._

Era tan bueno para fingir a la luz del día. Para fingir que no sabía lo que le hacía por las noches. Fingiendo que no había besado y tocado cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Ella no quería que se olvidara. Ella quería que él también necesitara esto.

La hizo suya toda la noche. La combinación de sus gemidos hablaba de las cosas que no se atrevían a decir en voz alta.

Antes del amanecer ella pasó una mano por encima de su cuerpo dormido. Con ganas de tocar. Pero en lugar de eso, ella se deslizo de la cama y se fue. Permanecer, lo mismo que hablar, era una de las cosas que alterarían esta realidad.

Pero ella sabía que no podía dejar que esto continuara por más tiempo. La necesidad de él la estaba desgarrando.

Necesitaba esto, pero ella también lo necesitaba. Todo de él.

No podía mentir más. Ellos tendrían que cambiar de realidad en muy poco tiempo.

**N/A **comentarios son apreciados al igual que las criticas y sugerencias


	7. El estándar en las normas de gobierno

**N/A **Aun no tengo los derechos de BONES, después de 6 años todavía no puedo decir que es mía :'( por cierto feliz aniversario número 6 a la mejor serie que hay jejejeje, gracias por todos sus comentarios y por sus alertas.

¸. • '¨) ¸. •' ¨) ¸. • * ¨) BONES (¸. • '(¸. •'. • '¸ ¸. • ¨ ¯ ¸. • '¨) ¸. •' ¨) ¸. • * ¨) BONES (¸. • '(¸. •'. • '¸ ¸. • ¨ ¯

**El estándar en las normas de gobierno**

"Mierda"

Las palabras escaparon de boca de Wendell totalmente sin su permiso y tres pares de ojos se dirigieron a la causa de su arrebato. Desesperadamente deseaba haber podido controlarse mejor.

"Mierda es correcto" uno de los agentes del FBI que era parte del equipo de hockey silbaba ante la apreciación. "Maldita sea, Booth, quien demonios te hizo eso?"

"bueno, sea quien sea", otro agente dijo, mientras se movía más cerca "ella no es exactamente el estándar, en el tema de gobierno, ¿verdad?"

Wendell empezó a rezar para que el suelo se abriera y se lo tragara.

"Tan malditamente caliente" otro de los ocupantes del vestuario se unió a la conversación. "Por favor dime que fue el mejor sexo de tu vida, porque se ve como que debe causar un puto dolor."

"Oh si, parece que duele como el infierno." Él agente que había reaccionado primero al grito de sorpresa de Wendell, estuvo de acuerdo." Pero apuesto que esa mierda vale la pena", añadió haciendo caso omiso de la furia detrás de la mirada de Booth.

"Voy a sacar mi pistola", dijo Booth entre dientes, lanzando su camisa de hockey en su bolsa de deporte y jalando su camisa del casillero. "Voy a disparar primero y preguntar después."

Wendell y uno de los agentes más jóvenes desviaron la mirada, tratando de ser invisibles. Pero el resto de los chicos no estaban dispuestos a dejarlo escapar tan fácilmente.

"Está bien, Booth, que has estado escondiendo de nosotros." Uno de los agentes superiores preguntó: "Entonces, ¿Quién es ella?"

Booth simplemente se puso su camisa e hizo caso omiso de la pregunta y rápidamente empezó a guarda su equipo de hockey. Todo el mundo se dio cuenta inmediatamente que no iba a contestar y nadie estaba realmente sorprendido, Booth no eran de los que besaban y lo decía, era bien conocido.

Pero eso no quería decir que simplemente se darían por vencidos. Debido a la captura del mojigato Agente Especial Booth con arañazos de mierda en la espalda, no era algo que pasaba todos los días. La situación no podía ser pasada por alto.

"Muy bien muchachos", uno de los agentes superiores dijo. "Somos agentes del FBI, podemos resolver esto." Fue especialmente descarado porque había trabajado con Booth más tiempo.

"Mmm … vamos a ver. No ha estado saliendo con nadie", deduce con una sonrisa. "Así que estamos hablando aquí, Booth… de una noche?"

"No" otro agente intervino de inmediato. "Vamos, Booth no es de una sola noche."

Booth cerro de un solo golpe la puerta de su casillero y le lanzo una mirada asesina a Wendell, mientras los agentes continuaron el debate entre ellos. Wendell solo podía esperar que su expresión transmitiera lo mucho que lo sentía. No se había dado cuenta que su grito de sorpresa había sido demasiado fuerte.

Pero mierda, había estado a punto de hacerle una pregunta sobre hockey al agente Booth cuando se volteo para abrir su casillero y había conseguido una clase de imagen que no había visto en un largo tiempo, unos intensos rasguños al rojo vivo que solo se podrían significar una cosa: el agente Booth había follado a alguien sin sentido la noche anterior. Y cuándo el pensamiento se materializo no había sido capaz de controlarse. De hecho los arañazos y la impactante conclusión que automáticamente apareció en su mente habían hecho su lamento bastante ruidoso.

Y ahora, Wendell se preguntaba si iba a morir.

"Esto no ha terminado, Booth," uno de los agentes dijo alegremente cuándo Booth recogió su equipo y salió del vestuario sin decir una palabra.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró todos los agentes se miraron con sonrisas idénticas, habían conseguido solo una excusa para disfrutar de una de sus actividades favoritas.

"Por lo tanto, vamos a empezar la apuesta, ¿de acuerdo?"

**N/A **Si de nuevo yo, comentarios son agradecidos, sugerencias y bueno lo que quieran =).


	8. Peleando

**N/A** Bones no me pertenece, y sucede lo mismo con esta historia tampoco me pertenece :'(.

Gracias por todos sus comentarios y a gracias a bebe2580 por sus sugerencias.

¸. • '¨) ¸. •' ¨) ¸. • * ¨) BONES (¸. • '(¸. •'. • '¸ ¸. • ¨ ¯ ¸. • '¨) ¸. •' ¨) ¸. • * ¨) BONES (¸. • '(¸. •'. • '¸ ¸. • ¨ ¯

**Peleando **

Cuando ella llamó a su puerta esa noche, no estaba sorprendido.

Por lo general, nunca tenía idea de cuándo iría. A pesar de que últimamente, cada vez más, había empezado a esperarla casi todas las noches, Booth realmente nunca sabía a ciencia cierta cuándo se presentaría.

Pero esta noche, él lo sabía, porque hoy habían estado peleando todo el día. Pelearon durante todo el día, una discusión fusionándose casi perfectamente con la siguiente, hasta que la dejó en el Jeffersonian.

Y justo antes de que ella saliera del coche, le dijo: "Esto no ha terminado." Sus palabras hicieron eco, incluso después que ella cerró la puerta y él supo que ella estaba pensando continuar su batalla esta noche, solo que ella no usaría las palabras. Sabía que lucharían utilizando sus cuerpos.

Dio un paso atrás para dejarla entrar y ella lo hizo, dándole la espalda. Por lo general, se le quedaba mirando mientras él cerraba la puerta, pero esta noche no se dio la vuelta, ni siquiera cuando él se puso de pie detrás de ella. Así que tomándola por las caderas, la atrajo hacia su enorme erección.

Un suspiro casi inaudible escapó de sus labios mientras arrugaba la tela del vestido entre sus manos, arrancándoselo en un solo movimiento. Tomándola por la cintura, la presionó contra él otra vez mientras besaba y chupaba un lado de su cuello y luego el otro. Una de sus manos se movía sobre su vientre, luego hacia abajo. Sus piernas se separaron automáticamente y metió dos dedos en ella. Él sabía que ella estaría húmeda y caliente, siempre lo estaba, pero nunca dejaba de excitarlo escandalosamente.

Sus caderas giraron contra sus dedos dos veces antes de que ella se diera la vuelta para mirarlo. Enroscando sus puños en su pelo, lo besó brutalmente, y él la tomo de las nalgas con ambas manos mientras ella envolvía sus piernas alrededor de su cuerpo.

Booth ni siquiera se dio cuenta cómo habían llegado a la habitación porque su lengua se movía salvajemente dentro de su boca, exigiendo su atención. Antes de que pudiera colocarla sobre la cama, ella lo liberó de sus piernas, bajándole los pantalones y ropa interior rápidamente, dejándolo completamente desnudo. En el momento en que él se liberó de ellos, lo empujó sobre la cama agresivamente y se sentó a horcadas sobre él.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera procesar lo que estaba pasando, ella se sentó en su erección, que estaba ya dura como una roca, y empezó a moverse. Su espalda se arqueó y sus manos volaron a sus caderas mientras ella lo follaba hasta la locura. Ella lo estaba cabalgando con tanta fuerza, que se mordió el labio para contener un grito.

Ella apretó su pecho contra el suyo y hundió la cara en su cuello cuando el orgasmo la sacudió. Y cuando por fin dejó de temblar, él la volteó sobre su espalda, deslizándose completamente de ella antes de volver a penetrarla. Su gemido lo volvió salvaje, sus caderas automáticamente ganaron velocidad ante el sonido. Enredó los dedos en su pelo y la miró a los ojos, entrando sin descanso en su cuerpo.

Sus ojos eran de un ardiente azul y casi podía ver el desafío en ellos. Desenredando los dedos de su pelo, la tomó por las caderas y la cogió por todo lo que valía la pena. Cuando ella le mordió el hombro y convulsionó a su alrededor, ya no pudo contenerse más.

Al igual que habían hecho durante el día, pelearon el uno con el otro toda la noche. Y a pesar de que no hubo nada de hacer el amor dulce y lentamente esa noche, a pesar que se follaron el uno al otro hasta casi perder el sentido, aun así, le estaba haciendo el amor. Aun así, le entregó otro pedazo de su alma. Y él era incapaz de luchar contra el impulso.

Él podía pelear con ella, demonios, amaba luchar con ella, en la cama y fuera de ella. Pero él no podía pelear _contra_ ella, no podía pelear contra _esto, y _estaba tan adentro, ya ni siquiera quería luchar. Él estaba en lo profundo del infierno. Porque la necesitaba, oh mierda, la amaba, y cualquier sentido de auto preservación que tuviera hacia tiempo había sido destruido. _Ella_ lo había destruido, con su vulnerabilidad, su belleza, su torpeza, con la forma en que lo hacía sentirse vivo solo con mirarlo.

Y ahora sólo podía esperar que ella no lo destruyera a él.

**N/A **Comentarios son bien recibidos.


	9. Pretención

**N/A** Ya me canse de decir que Bones no es mía, pero aquí va de nuevo BONES no me pertenece. Por cierto esta historia tampoco es mía así o más triste mi situación nada me pertenece , solo el amor a Bones.Y bueno se que muchos de ustedes quiere que alguno de los dos hable, pero tendrán que esperar un poco más, lo se me a pasado uno se desespera de tanto esperar, pero estaré publicando más seguido, solo tengan paciencia. Por cierto supongo que ya todos vieron el nuevo promo que emoción :)

Gracias por los comentarios, y a bebe2580 por sus sugerencias.

¸. • '¨) ¸. •' ¨) ¸. • * ¨) BONES (¸. • '(¸. •'. • '¸ ¸. • ¨ ¯ ¸. • '¨) ¸. •' ¨) ¸. • * ¨) BONES (¸. • '(¸. •'. • '¸ ¸. • ¨ ¯

**Pretensión **

"Huesos, vamos, tenemos que irnos". Booth se apresuró en su oficina alerta y lleno de energía, gracias a las dos tazas de café que había tomado esta mañana.

"¿A dónde vamos?"

"Tenemos un cuerpo", le respondió, pasándole el café que le había llevado. "Esta en el interior de un coche el cual tiene placas de Virginia, así que nos llamaron."

"Lo siento, ya no está caliente", le dijo mientras la veía tomar un sorbo del café.

"Está bien", le dijo suavemente, "Gracias"

"Bren, no te olvides que saldremos esta noche." Angela entro en la oficina con una mirada llena de determinación en su rostro. "Se supone que el lugar donde vamos es fantástico."

"Hey, Booth", saludó antes de volverse a Brennan."Vamos a ir, no más excusas. Las he oído todas en los últimos meses y no pienso dejarme convencer esta vez."

"Ange", Brennan se aseguró de mirar a su amiga."No creo que…"

"No," Ángela interrumpió sin contemplaciones. "¿sabes cuántos hombres calientes estarán en ese lugar?" la pregunta era retórica claramente. "Sabes? No es un delito tener relaciones sexuales de vez en cuando."

"Estoy consciente de que tener relaciones sexuales no son un delito, Angela." Brennan respondió sin siquiera mirar a su compañero.

"Damas", la voz de Booth era un poco suave. "Aunque este debate sea tan fascinante, hay un cadáver que espera y posiblemente un crimen por resolver." Él realmente trato de mantener la voz tranquila mientras les decía, "Estoy seguro que un crimen por resolver es un poco más importante que sus planes para esta noche."

"Bueno, alguien esta de mal humor hoy." El comentario de Angela le dio a entender a Booth que no había logrado mantener su voz tan tranquila como quería. Pero maldita sea, su corazón se le había ido a la garganta al escuchar las palabras de Angela.

La sola idea de que ella saliera esta noche y dejara que otro hombre la tocara le causaba náuseas. _De ninguna manera, ella no haría eso, _trato de calmarse.

Ella era suya. Cada maldita noche.

_Casi todas las noches, _su mente le recordó burlonamente.

_Maldita sea, ella era suya siempre, _luchó consigo mismo. Él lo sabía y ella lo sabía.

Pero se preguntó si sería capaz de no derrumbarse si ella no se presentaba esta noche.

"Recuerda que debes ir a casa a cambiarte," la voz de Angela invadió su pensamiento."Maldita sea, Bren, no es que afuera esté haciendo frio, ¿Por qué siquiera tienes puesto ese suéter de cuello alto?"

"No estoy de acuerdo." El tono de Brennan era definitivo. "Afuera está bastante fresco, sobre todo, cuando salgo de aquí después de que oscurece."

Su voz era perfectamente razonable, sus ojos ni siquiera parpadearon en su dirección, pero Booth sintió como todo su cuerpo se incendiaba.

La noche anterior se había enloquecido. Más y más últimamente, no podía evitarlo. Especialmente cuando ella no aparecía por varias noches consecutivas, y antes de ayer por la noche, había pasado cuatro malditos días lejos de él.

Así que cuando abrió la puerta a la medianoche, había sido incapaz de controlarse.

Booth deslizó sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos para ocultar el signo revelador de su angustia mientras sus dedos se recogían en puños apretados. Trabajaba muy duro durante el día para mantener los recuerdos a raya. Él realmente no tenía otra opción, sabía que si los dejaba inundar su mente, le haría imposible presentarse a trabajar todos los días y fingir.

Sin embargo, esta conversación estaba derrumbando todas las barreras mentales que había puesto con el fin de mantener su cordura. Y de pronto, la razón por la que había tenido que llevar ese artículo de ropa hoy en particular, llego a su mente con saña.

_Le abrió la puerta la noche anterior, con la necesidad de marcar cada centímetro de ella. En el momento en que la tuvo desnuda en la sala de su casa, asaltó su cuello con absoluta desesperación. Por lo general, la llevaba a la cama apenas la desnudaba, pero anoche había enredado sus dedos en su pelo, le inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, la beso y chupo ahí mismo._

_Se sentía desesperado y derramó su desesperación sobre ella. No había besado sus labios porque no quería ahogar sus gemidos, quería escucharlos resonar en todo su dormitorio y calmar el dolor que siempre creaba su silencio. Así que, mientras entraba en su cuerpo una y otra vez, no tocó su boca, en lugar de eso, había devastado su cuello besando y chupando profundamente._

Todo el cuerpo de Booth se tensó ante la necesidad de llegar a ella y ver qué tanto la había lastimado. No era la primera vez que había marcado su cuerpo en un frenesí de pasión y él sabía que no sería la última. Pero, por lo general lo hacía en lugares más privados y por lo general, trataba de retener al menos un hilo de control. Pero, Jesús, entre más se prolongaba esto, su control más se desvanecía, y últimamente, era casi inexistente.

Dios, tenía una piel tan hermosa y pálida, y lo único que quería ahora era poner besos suaves y tiernos en cada marca que le había hecho. _Él debería tener permiso para hacerlo, _pensó con renovada desesperación. Debería poder acercársele en medio del día, para calmarla, tocarla y dejarla saber lo mucho que la necesitaba.

Los ojos de Ángela se encontraron con los suyos durante un fugaz instante y por un momento Booth estuvo casi seguro que ella había podido leer los pensamientos agonizantes que corrían por su mente.

Él parpadeo una vez, esperando desesperadamente meter todo de nuevo dentro de esas barreras.

"Huesos, ¿estás lista?" le preguntó.

"Si". Mantener su voz controlada fue fácil, lo difícil era controlar la forma en que su cuerpo quiso temblar cuando él puso su mano en la parte baja de su espalda.

Todavía lo hacía, todavía la tocaba en cientos de maneras inocentes, como siempre lo había hecho, como si nada hubiera cambiado.

Pero todo había cambiado y ambos lo sabían. A pesar de que seguían fingiendo, ambos lo sabían.

"Bren", le llamo Ángela mientras caminaba fuera de de la oficina."Acerca de esta noche…"

"Hablaremos de ello más tarde, Ange." Aun mientras le respondía, Brennan sabía que no había nada que hablar.

Porque, qué había que decir? _Ange lo siento, pero lo único que quiero hacer esta noche es ir a tener sexo con mi compañero. _Ella no pudo contener la sonrisa al imaginarse la cara de Angela, si esas palabras algún día salieran de su boca.

Pero la sonrisa se desvaneció cuando Brennan se dio cuenta que últimamente parecía que el único momento donde no fingía era de noche, enloquecida en los brazos de su compañero.

Porque no había ninguna pretensión en su cama; todo era completamente real cuando ellos se iban el uno con el otro frenéticamente, cuando estaban indefensos en los brazos del otro. Cada gemido, cada toque, cada beso era un fuerte recordatorio de que, aún en medio del silencio, ya no podían soportar seguir pretendiendo.

**N/A** Comentarios por favor no pido mucho solo un breve Gracias o un me gusta, me parecería perfecto .


	10. Esa primera noche

**N/A** Bones no me pertenece, la historia tampoco :'(

Gracias por los comentarios, y a bebe2580 por sus sugerencias.

¸. • '¨) ¸. •' ¨) ¸. • * ¨) BONES (¸. • '(¸. •'. • '¸ ¸. • ¨ ¯ ¸. • '¨) ¸. •' ¨) ¸. • * ¨) BONES (¸. • '(¸. •'. • '¸ ¸. • ¨ ¯

**Esa primera noche**

"Hey Booth, estás buscando a Bren?" la voz de Ángela casi lo hizo saltar y tuvo que recomponerse antes de darse la vuelta y mirarla a la cara.

"Hey Angela" –dijo con indiferencia. "Si, pensé que estaría aquí, ¿sabes dónde puedo encontrarla?"

"Ha estado en Limbo toda la mañana, se veía terrible". Angela frunció el ceño, "¿tienen un caso?"

"Si" – respondió Booth y era verdad, pero él hubiese estado hoy ahí, en busca de ella, aún si no tuvieran un caso.

"Ella tiene que tomarlo con calma." Angela sacudió su cabeza, - "lucía como si no hubiese dormido lo suficiente anoche y ahora se va a dedicar a este caso y probablemente no va a dormir hasta que esté cerrado."

"Tal vez puedas recordarle que quedarse en el laboratorio durante la noche no es saludable," le sugirió, dándole una sonrisa encantadora. "De hecho, quizás ella te escuche."

"¿Es eso lo que hizo anoche?" Booth no estaba muy seguro de cómo se las arreglo para hacer la pregunta sin atragantarse mientras la hacía.

"Si, ella me dijo que había estado aquí toda la noche, trabajando en unas identificaciones." Al ver su expresión de horror, Ángela asintió enfáticamente. "Lo sé, ¿puedes creerlo?"

"Le di un sermón y en realidad estuvo de acuerdo conmigo, así que me pregunto si ella estaba tratando de seguirme la corriente", Ángela apretó los labios, mientras lo consideraba. "Pero ella realmente no hace ese tipo de cosas".

-"¿Estuvo de acuerdo contigo?", pregunto débilmente y Booth esperaba que Ángela estuviera demasiado distraída para notarlo.

"Si, yo le dije lo estúpido que era quedarse despierta toda la noche haciendo el trabajo que bien podría hacerse durante el día y de hecho ella dijo que tenía razón, que sus acciones de ayer por la noche fueron muy estúpidas." Angela sonaba un poco desconcertada. "Dijo que era ilógico y perjudicial el permanecer en el trabajo toda la noche cuando no había ninguna razón real para hacerlo."

"Ella realmente, me dio todo ese rollo al respecto", añadió, frunciendo el ceño de nuevo. "Yo estaba tan sorprendida por la vehemencia con la que hablaba, así que dejé de insistir… mmm… ¿crees que esta es una nueva táctica para hacerle frente a mis sermones?"

Sin darle oportunidad de responder, ella musitó: "Porque Bren puede ser tan astuta." Al salir de la oficina, le dijo con una sonrisa."Bueno, no seas tan duro con ella por lo de anoche, creo que al menos por ahora, ha visto lo dañina que es su adicción al trabajo."

_Ilógica y perjudicial. _Mientras iba en busca de ella, las palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza, porque sabía muy bien que no había estado hablando de ninguna maldita identificación.

Se había despertado esta mañana con la llamada a su teléfono celular para informarle de un nuevo caso. Después de conseguir la información, se sentó en su cama, aturdido, casi preguntándose si todo había sido un sueño. Pero, sus sabanas enredadas aún olían a ella y cuando entró a la ducha, se dio cuenta de los rasguños en su espalda. Él había asumido que ella había entrado en pánico y había huido.

Pero ahora sabía que era más que simple pánico. No, ella ya se estaba envolviendo en su maldita racionalidad como una especie de escudo protector y ¿qué? ¿Para fingir que no había ocurrido? ¿Para negarse a reconocer el hecho que había pasado horas enteras totalmente deshecha, en su cama?

_Oh, Maldita sea, _recordó de repente la forma en que había besado su sien. Había aparecido en su puerta por una razón, y esa razón había sido su miedo. ¿Acaso ahora necesitaba fingir que nada de eso había sido real?

"Hey, Huesos," dijo en voz baja una vez que la encontró inclinada sobre algunos restos.

"Hola, Booth", saludó ella, todavía examinando los huesos colocados en la mesa. "¿Tenemos un caso?"

"Si," respondió sin alterarse, sintiendo cómo se le formaba un doloroso nudo en el estomago. Él tenía su respuesta. Ella iba a compartimentar, iba a fingir, no iba a darle la oportunidad de demostrarle que una noche no podría ser suficiente.

"Voy a buscar mi equipo", dijo ella, mirándolo a los ojos y por un fugaz segundo le pareció ver un brillo en ellos. Pero ella pasó a su lado y él se quedo ahí, casi sorprendido al darse cuenta que ella no hablaría del tema y él tampoco lo haría.

Una noche de ella fue todo lo que tuvo. Booth cerró los ojos brevemente, sabiendo que si no era capaz de mantener sus pensamientos alejados, no sería capaz de pasar el día. _Oh, mierda,_ tenía que olvidarlo. Olvidarse de cómo ella se sentía, la forma en que sabía, y la forma tan malditamente perfecta en que encajaban que parecía casi irreal.

Dios, estaba bastante seguro que iba a pasar el resto de su vida tratando de olvidar esa noche.

**N/A Comentarios, sugerencias, quejas, etc. Son bien recibidos Gracias =)**


	11. Asi que hay alguien

**N/A** BONES enserio no es mío después de escribir esto ya 11 veces,y sigue sin serlo, la historia tampoco.

Muchos ya están anciosos, y quieren que alguno de los dos de el primer paso, pues solo puedo decir que tengan paciencia.

Se que los capítulos son cortos, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto la historia original los trae así, la única manera en que podría suceder es colgando dos capítulos en vez de uno, pero sinceramente no puedo hacer eso tardaría mucho más en publicar y prácticamente estaría traduciendo y subiendo, y la verdad no podría llevar el ritmo, hago las traducciones en el trabajo ( ya imaginaran lo mucho que trabajo ) pero no siempre se puede, hay días en los que verdaderamente hay trabajo, y el mes pasado y los días que lleva este mes no han sido los más desocupados que e tenido, así que bueno esta semana me aplicare en las tarducciones y ya vere si me es posible subir más de dos capitulos a la semana.

Gracias por los comentarios que me alegran el día y a bebe2580 por sus sugerencias.

¸. • '¨) ¸. •' ¨) ¸. • * ¨) BONES (¸. • '(¸. •'. • '¸ ¸. • ¨ ¯ ¸. • '¨) ¸. •' ¨) ¸. • * ¨) BONES (¸. • '(¸. •'. • '¸ ¸. • ¨ ¯

**Así que hay alguien**

"Oye, guapo", una suave voz y femenina, lo sorprendió. "¿Puedo invitarte la siguiente ronda?"

Booth volvió la cabeza para mirar a la mujer y le dio una pequeña sonrisa, diciendo suavemente: "No, gracias."

Sus ojos se abrieron ante su respuesta y Booth podía entender su sorpresa; ella era rubia y caliente, probablemente nunca había escuchado nada que no fuera un rotundo si a esa pregunta.

"¿En serio?" dijo con voz pesada, acercándose un poco más a él. Ella no estaba dispuesta aún a renunciar porque él era la cosa más caliente en el bar y ella estaba bastante segura que se vería aún más caliente en la cama.

"Si, en serio". Esta vez su respuesta fue un poco más contundente y se apartó de ella ligeramente para que no pudiera tener ninguna duda de que estaba hablando en serio.

"¿Hay alguien?" –preguntó ella mientras él la ignoraba y volvía su atención a su cerveza.

"Si". La respuesta monosilábica fue dicha tan claramente que aunque no llevara un anillo, no había duda de que hablaba en serio. Y ahora ella estaba honestamente intrigada.

"¿Ni siquiera un poco tentado?" – le preguntó, sin siquiera tratar de ser provocativa, sino simplemente curiosa.

"Lo siento", - le dijo, tratando de ser agradable y honesto."Ni siquiera un poco."

"Estoy bastante segura que no eres gay", se aventuró a decir.

"Estoy bastante seguro que tienes razón", él respondió.

"Lo cual significa que estás tan locamente enamorado de ella, que ni siquiera puedes pensar con claridad." Ella vio cómo apretó su agarre en la botella y supo que estaba en lo correcto. "Te he estado observando. Ésta es tu tercera cerveza esta noche, ¿Por qué estás aquí bebiendo?"

_Porque ella está fuera de la ciudad en alguna maldita conferencia y ni siquiera puedo llamarla y decirle lo mucho que la echo de menos, lo mucho que la necesito, cómo deseo irme con ella a la cama cada noche y despertar a su lado todas las mañanas. Porque todavía estamos jugando este estúpido juego y estoy a punto de perder la cabeza._

"Es complicado". Wow, hablar sobre el eufemismo del siglo.

"¿Qué es tan complicado?" –preguntó ella con sencillez. "La amas, se lo dices".

Booth se echó a reír: "No conoces a Huesos."

"¿Huesos?" repitió horrorizada. "Voy a asumir que es un sobrenombre, porque realmente espero que no sea su verdadero nombre."

"No, no es su nombre." –Susurró-. "Solo yo la llamo así". Su sonrisa y la mirada en esos ojos marrones mientras lo decía, la deslumbró. _Maldita sea,_ quién era esta mujer y qué diablos le pasaba?

"Si no siente lo mismo, está completamente mal de la cabeza". Dijo sin rodeos. ¿Qué tipo de mujer permitiría que un hombre así, tan guapo y tan enamorado de ella que ni siquiera estaba tentado a serle infiel, se alejara de ella?

"Lo siente", dijo él en voz baja. "Sólo que no lo puede decir".

"Y el silencio te está matando". No era una pregunta porque ella podía verlo en su rostro.

"No tienes ni idea", se rio sin humor, terminó su cerveza y se levanto de la barra.

"Tal vez necesitas recordarle que no puede callar por más tiempo", le aconsejó. Mientras él se alejaba de barra, ella gritó: "Hey, buena suerte."

"Gracias por el consejo," le dijo con una sonrisa, sus ojos tornándose casi negros. "Creo que tienes razón."

Sus ojos lo siguieron mientras caminaba hacia afuera y no pudo evitar el pequeño escalofrío que la recorrió entera. Quien fuera esta mujer a la que llamaba Huesos, estaba ardiendo por ella, y por la mirada en sus ojos, era seguro apostar que iba a asegurarse que ardiera con él.

**N/A gracias por los comentarios a los que dejan, a los que no tambien y les agradesco que se tomen el tiempo de leer esta historia sin importar si hay o no un comentario,claro que me encantaria recibir muchos =)**


	12. Volver por más

**N/A** BONES no es mío, este capítulo es clasificado M así que si eres menor de edad mejor no lo leas.

Gracias por los comentarios, y a bebe2580 por sus sugerencias.

¸. • '¨) ¸. •' ¨) ¸. • * ¨) BONES (¸. • '(¸. •'. • '¸ ¸. • ¨ ¯ ¸. • '¨) ¸. •' ¨) ¸. • * ¨) BONES (¸. • '(¸. •'. • '¸ ¸. • ¨ ¯

**Volver por más**

Sus pesadillas habían sido sustituidas por los sueños más eróticos y en cada uno de ellos gritaba su nombre en voz alta en la clase de satisfacción que era imposible de ocultar. Arrojando las sabanas a un lado, Brennan no podía dejar de jadear aún en estado de shock por el sueño tan escandalosamente vívido. Se sentó en la cama en una especie de deslumbramiento, su cuerpo palpitando mientras se quitaba la camiseta ancha con la que dormía y bajó sus bragas a sus piernas.

Sus pechos le dolían, sus pezones estaban tan duros, que gimió un poco al tocarlos. Ella no tenía que tocarse porque sabía que estaba empapada, su clítoris palpitaba tan dolorosamente que ni siquiera necesitaba usar su vibrador. Deslizando una mano por su cuerpo, se acarició con los dedos, abriendo las piernas y dejándose caer de nuevo en la cama arqueando la espalda ante la estimulación. Sus ojos se cerraron en un fuerte gemido, pero detrás de sus parpados cerrados, podía ver a su compañero, gimiendo contra su boca y hundiendo sus dedos expertamente en ella. Ella los abrió nuevamente, pero no importaba; todavía podía verlo, aún podía sentirlo, por Dios, casi podía probarlo cuando se vino rápidamente bajo su propia mano. Cada maldita noche de esta semana se había despertado como una masa temblorosa y desesperada de deseo por él.

_Oh Dios, ¿Qué le había hecho una noche con él?_

Brennan sabía que había huido a la mañana siguiente, aterrorizada de que su noche de imprudencia seria la ruina de su asociación. Pero durante toda la semana había pretendido que esa noche nunca había pasado y ahora estaba segura que él no tocaría el tema.

Una parte de ella se sentía aliviada de no tener que explicarse frente a él, pero había una parte de ella – la parte que surgía cada vez que ella estaba sola con sus pensamientos - que quería confrontarlo, que quería correr de regreso hacia él. Y esa parte gritaba resentidamente cada día que pasaba sin que él dijera nada.

Y ella sabía, ella sabía por qué su silencio la estaba volviendo loca. Era demasiado inteligente para no darse cuenta que la posibilidad de un enfrentamiento significaba la posibilidad de una noche más. Y si él la confrontaba, entonces no tendría que tomar una decisión. Pero después de la última semana, Brennan sabía que no iba a ser tan fácil. Ella _tenía_ que tomar la decisión: o bien podía fingir que nunca había sucedido, o volver por una noche más.

Dos noches más tarde tomó su decisión, ella estaba empezando a pensar que nunca tuvo una opción para empezar. Y esta vez no estaba en piloto automático, esta vez estaba simplemente hambrienta.

No estaba segura qué la hizo comprarse otro vestido de seda, tal vez ella quería que el supiera para qué estaba ahí en cuanto abriera la puerta. Ella miró la puerta fijamente antes de llamar, casi paralizada por la combinación de excitación y miedo. Y cuando él le abrió, ella casi no podía respirar.

Cerró la puerta y se volvió lentamente para mirarla, sus ojos se posaron sobre su vestido, sus fosas nasales se dilataron cuando se dio cuenta inmediatamente del significado detrás de ese vestido. De pie frente a él, de repente se sintió vulnerable y expuesta, y contuvo la respiración esperando que le pidiera una explicación. Ella quería lanzársele encima y decirle con su cuerpo lo que no podía en voz alta.

El alivio la dejó débil cuando la envolvió en sus abrazos y la besó con fiereza sin preguntarle nada. Pero cuando ella cerró los ojos, él dejo de besarla y cuando lo miró, Brennan entendió. Ella podía mantenerse en silencio, pero tenía que darle esto.

Booth se preguntó si estaba perdiendo la cabeza. ¿_Estaba realmente aquí, diciéndole sin palabras que una noche no había sido suficiente?_

Cuando él la beso con avidez, se preguntó por qué necesitaba el silencio. ¿Qué era lo que tanto temía decir en voz alta? Cuando ella cerró los ojos, se obligó a detenerse y esperar a que ella lo mirara. Mirándola a los ojos, le quito el vestido lentamente pero de manera significativa.

Si ella necesitaba el silencio, él se lo daría y si necesitaba fingir una vez que terminara la noche, fingiría junto con ella. Pero no, él no podía darle un nuevo muro que levantar entre ellos. La mirada en esos ojos tan expresivos expresaba la necesidad y el deseo, la hambrienta desesperación que podía ver en ellos, era lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo. Fue lo único que le permitió alzarla y llevarla a la cama sin hacer una sola pregunta.

Cuando regresó tres noches más tarde, y luego las dos noches después de eso, se aseguro de desvestirla, lenta y deliberadamente, en la luz de la sala de su casa. Los ojos fijos en los suyos de manera inequívoca. Y las primeras veces que ella regresó, él entró en ella sin darle un momento de tregua, los dedos entrelazados, los cuerpos alzándose con creciente entusiasmo y siempre con los ojos bien abiertos.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses, y, finalmente ya no necesitaba mirarla a los ojos para saber cómo se sentía. Lo sabía, cuando ella continuaba apareciendo, cuando no podía permanecer lejos de él, cuando ella envolvía sus brazos alrededor de él y escondía la cara en su cuello y se estremecía contra su cuerpo. Y él sabía que no había forma de dar un paso atrás.

Podían pretender todo lo que quisieran durante el día, pero ella siempre volvía por más y él siempre se lo daba. Porque él también necesitaba más, necesitaba más de ella.

Habían cruzado casi cada maldita línea juntos, pero el silencio entre ellos era la única barrera que no se atrevían a cruzar. Pero resonando en el silencio, estaba la única cosa que no podían negar; por lo único que sus mentes, sus cuerpos, sus corazones estaban simplemente desesperados era por _más, más, más._

**N/A Tiene algo que preguntar, informar, sugerir o criticar, dejen el comentario AQUÍ en el globito amarillo gracias =).**


	13. Tienes que saberlo

**N/A **Estoy muy apenada, se que ha sido un tiempo, pero estoy de regreso, tengo todos los capítulos escritos, ya han sido editados por mi beta **bebe2580 **a la que le agradezco su gran ayuda. También traigo un trato para ustedes que estará en la **N/A **al terminar el capitulo, así que no la ignoren.

La historia no me pertenece es de sleeplessinatlanta, que tan amablemente me dio autorización para traducirla, BONES tampoco es mío, si lo fuera no hubiese existido la alimaña esa de la temporada 6 que tan amargamente hizo sufrir a nuestra Brennan.

Esta historia es **M** lo que significa que si eres menor de edad, no debes leerla.

¸. • '¨) ¸. •' ¨) ¸. • * ¨) BONES (¸. • '(¸. •'. • '¸ ¸. • ¨ ¯ ¸. • '¨) ¸. •' ¨) ¸. • * ¨) BONES (¸. • '(¸. •'. • '¸ ¸. • ¨ ¯

**Tienes que saberlo **

La primera noche que apareció en su puerta vistiendo algo diferente a su habitual y sexi vestido de seda fue la noche que Ángela la arrastró a un club nocturno. Fue también la primera noche que le hizo el amor en algún otro lugar distinto a su cama.

Ángela no había estado satisfecha con su atuendo, al parecer un suéter de cuello alto y pantalones no eran lo apropiado para ir al bien llamado _Frenesí_, pero Ángela sabía cuándo escoger sus batallas. Así, que cuando fue obvio que no convencería a Brennan de volver a su casa y cambiarse, Angela encontró la falda que había dejado en su oficina hacia semanas y armada con dicha falda, más una fuerte dosis de actitud y un poco de inflexibilidad, marcho hacia la oficina de Brennan.

Le tomó casi una hora de engatusar, suplicar y amenazar directamente, pero cuando faltando un cuarto para las 9pm, Brennan se dio por vencida y le dijo a Ángela que si le daba una hora más para hacer su trabajo con paz y tranquilidad, iría con ella. Rindiéndose graciosamente ante la perspectiva de la victoria, Ángela lo aceptó dulcemente. Y aún si lo negaría claramente, Brennan sabía que había cedido demasiado fácilmente a la petición de Ángela, y sabía por qué. Se sentía culpable; odiaba los engaños, sin embargo, le había estado mintiendo a su amiga durante semanas, Dios, por meses. Desde aquella primera mañana cuando Ángela la encontró en el limbo con ojeras bajo los ojos y ella le dijo que había pasado toda la noche trabajando.

Y ayer Brennan se dio cuenta que no había estado compartimentando tan bien como pensaba. Porque ayer Angela había notado que parecía un poco distante y le había preguntado si todo estaba bien. Aunque le había asegurado rápidamente que todo estaba bien, Brennan sabía el porqué Angela se había dado cuenta que algo andaba mal. Porque de verdad algo estaba mal; porque había pasado cuatro noches lejos de él y eso estaba _tan _mal. Y al parecer a él le pasaba lo mismo, porque el suéter de cuello alto que había defendido con tanta calma ante Ángela hoy, había sido el resultado directo de su boca enloquecida sobre su cuello ayer por la noche. Lo cual sólo sirvió para recordarle que le había mentido una vez más y lo menos que podía hacer era complacerla. Por eso es que una hora y media más tarde se encontró a si misma llevando la falda coqueta de Angela en medio de la frenética multitud en _Frenesí._

Pero después de dos interminables horas, ya no podía soportarlo más. Su cuello de tortuga era de una tela delgada, con cremallera, pero en la sofocante atmósfera, prácticamente la estaba asfixiando. La música estaba pulsando al ritmo de sus sienes. Y solo había un lugar donde quería estar de todos modos, por lo que le dijo adiós a Ángela y se dirigió directamente a su departamento.

Ni siquiera le dio importancia a que esta noche se estaba desviando de todas las noches anteriores, lo único que sabía era que quería enterrar su cara en su cuello y aspirar su aroma limpio y calmante. Y una parte de ella también sabía que cada minuto que pasaba sin que ella apareciera, él se estaría torturando con las palabras que Ángela había dicho esta mañana.

"_¿Sabes cuántos hombres calientes estarán en ese lugar?"… "Sabes, no es un delito tener relaciones sexuales de vez en cuando."_

Pero él tenía que saber, ¿no? Él tenía que saber que ella era suya, incluso cuando trataba de mantenerse alejada de él, era suya.

Ella tenía que saber, ¿verdad? Ella tenía que saber que si no se presentaba esta noche, él se volvería loco.

_Mierda, mantén el control, _se dijo Booth. Incluso si ella salía con Angela, ella no saldría del club esta noche con un hombre, él lo sabía. Él confiaba en ella, confiaba en ella completamente y sabía que ella confiaba en él. Razón por la cual a pesar de que parecía una locura, no habían utilizado protección, ni una sola vez, en todos estos meses. Y a pesar de lo loco de la situación, él le tenía confianza implícita, y sabia que ella iría sola a casa o vendría aquí.

Pero maldita sea, hoy había sido un día difícil. Todo había conspirado para poner a prueba su limitado auto control, empezando con esa blusa que llevaba, pasando por la insistencia de Ángela, hasta la manera en que un nuevo técnico en la escena del crimen había coqueteado con ella descaradamente. Todo. Cada. Maldita cosa. Hasta que lo único que quería hacer era apretarla contra su pecho y susurrarle al oído, _"Por favor, no te quedes lejos esta noche."_

Cuando llamó a su puerta, sus rodillas casi no lo sostuvieron y cuándo le abrió la puerta, sus ojos se agrandaron por la forma en que se veía. Su maquillaje ahumado y falda coqueta le dijo que Angela había conseguido que saliera con ella esta noche, pero lo más importante, le dijo que había venido directamente de cualquier club al que habían ido. En lugar de ir a casa primero y cambiarse en uno de esos vestidos suaves que siempre quería arrancarle, había venido directo a su apartamento.

En todos los meses que habían estado haciendo esto, era la primera vez que no dio un paso atrás para dejarla entrar. En vez de eso, rodeó con su cintura con un brazo, atrapó su boca contra la suya y la atrajo hacia él. Una vez que la tuvo adentro, atrapó su cuerpo entre él y la puerta cerrada mientras la besaba con hambre. Y cuando Booth le quitó el suéter hizo lo que había cruzado por su mente hoy cada vez que la miraba. Presionó suaves besos en las marcas que había dejado en su cuello la noche anterior.

Sus manos rápidamente tiraron de las cuerdas de su pantalón de pijama y lo envolvieron, y él metió las manos bajo su falda y le bajó la ropa interior. En un movimiento rápido, se deslizó dentro de ella, agarrándola de los muslos mientras sus largas piernas rodeaban sus caderas. Aún mientras bombeaba en ella, deslizaba sus labios suavemente a través de su cuello, besando y lamiendo cada marca una y otra vez. Y aún si sus embestidas se podían eran medidas en vez de frenéticas, y el único sonido que traicionaba su emoción era su rápida respiración, sabía que estaban fuera de control, porque nunca habían hecho _esto _antes.

Antes, cada vez, la había desnudado por completo y la había llevado a su cama. Pero Dios, ahora él le estaba haciendo el amor contra su puerta principal y la única prenda que le había quitado por completo era su blusa. Sus dedos se enroscaron en su pelo mientras convulsionaba contra él, y Booth apretó los labios contra su garganta al venirse con ella.

Quitándose los pantalones que se habían agrupado en sus pies, los llevó a ambos a su habitación. Ella aún se sostenía firmemente a él, con sus brazos y piernas rodeándolo firmemente. Así que movió sus manos por detrás y le quitó los zapatos, y luego le arrancó su ropa interior porque simplemente se interponía en su camino. Ella se movió debajo de él y colocó besos succionantes en su cuello y él rápidamente se puso duro dentro de su cuerpo nuevamente. Sus manos acunaron sus pechos cubiertos de encaje mientras movía sus caderas cada vez más rápido hasta que ambos llegaron.

La tercera vez que le hizo el amor, Booth finalmente logró desnudarla por completo, quitándole el sujetador de encaje y la falda. Besó cada centímetro de su cuerpo desnudo, haciéndole saber sin palabras lo feliz que estaba que estuviera ella aquí con él. Sus manos lo acariciaron suavemente en respuesta, arqueando su cuerpo bellamente bajo sus labios.

Al hacerle el amor esa noche Booth casi pudo olvidar que muy probablemente despertaría solo. Que mañana cuando la viera, no tendría el derecho de acercársele y besarla suavemente o de pasar los dedos por su cabello o incluso posar los labios en su mejilla en un beso de saludo.

Cuando moldeó su cuerpo al de ella esa noche, casi, casi le susurro _quédate_. Pero al igual que había hecho tantas noches antes, simplemente apretó su cara contra su nuca y trató de dormir un poco, sabiendo que antes del amanecer, la soltaría y le daría la opción de quedarse o de irse. Y maldita sea, ella siempre elegía mal. Ella tenía que saber, ella tenía que saber que lo estaba volviendo loco. ¿Cómo podría una mujer ser tan obstinada?

_Joder, Huesos, _pensó mientras sus ojos se cerraban_, tu sabes que eres mía ahora, solo dilo, maldita sea._

Sus manos se apretaron alrededor de su cuerpo y se preguntó cuántas veces más seguiría escogiendo mal. Pero apretó los labios contra su nuca en adoración absoluta, mientras maldecía su obstinación.

**N/A **Ok, les propongo algo, cada vez que reciba 10 comentarios por capitulo, subiré el siguiente, no importa donde me encuentre siempre que tenga al alcance una computadora o un teléfono desde el cual pueda actualizar lo hare. Gracias por seguir aquí, espero sus comentarios =).


	14. No puedo renunciar a ti

**N/A **Estoy publicando hoy, no por que hubo 10 comentarios, mas bien porque acabo de ver la foto de ED con el pequeño HHD y alegraron mi día asi que estoy de buenas :D

Gracias por sus comentarios.

Y como siempre nada me pertenece aquí, solo el amor a Bones, y mi colección en dvd de las 6 temporadas.

Gracias a mi beta **bebe2580** por revisar este capítulo y corregir lo que estaba mal.

**M **si la historia es **M **menores de 18 años se supone no deben leer.

¸. • '¨) ¸. •' ¨) ¸. • * ¨) BONES (¸. • '(¸. •'. • '¸ ¸. • ¨ ¯ ¸. • '¨) ¸. •' ¨) ¸. • * ¨) BONES (¸. • '(¸. •'. • '¸ ¸. • ¨ ¯

No puedo renunciar a tí

Ella siempre había pensado en sí misma como una persona muy controlada, de hecho la habían llamado reprimida. Hubo una vez en un cita particularmente triste, que incluso la llamaron fría. Sin embargo, _él_ se las había arreglado para despojarla de cada onza de autocontrol que había poseído alguna vez.

¿Cómo una noche desesperada se había convertido en dos y dos en diez y diez en meses y meses de necesitar desesperadamente al único hombre del que debería haber permanecido alejada?

¿Cómo se había convertido en la persona más importante en su vida, la única cosa que ella no podría soportar perder? Ella no lo sabía, ella sólo sabía que así era. Maldita sea, simplemente así era y ahora era adicta a algo más que su compañía, y sus sonrisas, y sus ojos color café chocolate. Ahora también era adicta a tocarlo, besarlo, a sentir sus brazos alrededor de ella, a acurrucarse contra su cuerpo, a cada maldita cosa que ella se había estado diciendo por años que no necesitaba.

Las primeras semanas había tratado de fingir que iba a detenerse. Se dijo una y otra vez que estaba poniendo en peligro su asociación, que estaba poniendo en riesgo la relación más importante de su vida cada vez que cedía a deseos puramente egoístas; se dijo un montón de cosas que al final no hicieron ni un poco de diferencia. Porque al final, lo único que importaba era que ahora sabía lo que se sentía cuando él estaba dentro de ella y ella no podía renunciar a él.

Ella no podía renunciar a la forma como se sentía cada vez que la tocaba, cada vez que la besaba, cada vez que entraba en su cuerpo. Como si ella fuera la única mujer a la jamás iba a querer, como si ella fuera la única cosa a la que no él podía renunciar tampoco.

Y ella estaba aterrada.

Ella se sentía lo suficiente vulnerable como cuando se dio cuenta que ella no podía soportar perderlo como su compañero, pero ahora ella no podía soportar _perderlo_, y punto.

Dios, incluso no podía estar más de cuatro días sin él. Lo paralizante de su revelación la golpeó hoy mientras trabajaba, cuando Angela le pregunto casualmente si estaba bien, al parecer estaba un poco distante.

Un poco distante. ¿Qué demonios significaba eso? Pero sabía lo que significaba, significaba que toda la desesperación que ella estaba tratando de ocultar se le escapaba poco a poco.

Durante los tres primeros días se había estado sintiendo adolorida e hinchada, y para nada sexual, pero ella había estado desesperada por ir a él de todas formas, y tan solo que él la abrazara. Se dolían las ganas de poder acurrucarse en su pecho perfectamente esculpido e inhalar su aroma encantador mientras él le acariciaba la espalda con dulzura. El anhelo casi la asfixió y sabía que si aparecía en su puerta sintiéndose así, se derrumbaría y todas las cosas que aún no le decía saldrían una tras otra como una marejada. Así que permaneció lejos por un cuarto día consecutivo, a pesar de que para entonces se moría del deseo de que él la abrazara e hiciera algo más que simplemente frotarle la espalda.

Pero esta noche había renunciado a su lucha porque, Dios, lo echaba tanto de menos. Ni siquiera tenían un caso por lo que ella solo lo había visto un par de veces – ambas para almorzar - en los últimos días. Y ella, mierda, lo echaba tanto de menos.

Ella salió de su oficina tarde, habiendo terminado el trabajo acumulado después de la total falta de motivación de los últimos cuatro días, por lo que ya era medianoche en el momento en el que llegó a su apartamento. Brennan sabía que era tarde, pero a ella no le importaba, y cuando abrió la puerta estaba segura que a él le importaba mucho menos.

Él se le abalanzó en cuestión de segundos después de dejarla pasar y la tuvo desnuda en la sala de estar antes de que ella siquiera pudiera parpadear. Pasó sus dedos a través de su cabello apenas un poco rudamente y cuando sus ojos sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos, pudo ver que cuatro noches habían sido demasiado para él también.

Podía _verlo_ en sus ojos, pero podía _sentirlo_ en la forma en que expuso su cuello y la chupó con locura. El gemido que escapó de sus labios resonó por toda la habitación y parecía hacerlo aún más salvaje.

Para cuando la llevó a la cama, Brennan sabía que esta noche la iba a marcar. La idea la puso increíblemente húmeda, la cabeza cayó hacia atrás cuando sus dedos le arrancaron el primer orgasmo.

No la besó en los labios ni una sola vez esa noche, en su lugar coloco besos succionantes en ambos lados de su cuello, aumentando la succión cada vez que ella gemía. Le tomó un orgasmo más antes de que Brennan se diera cuenta que el ritmo que le estaba dando a sus embestidas igualaba el de sus gemidos. Entre más continuo gemía más profundo él entraba en ella, pero entre más rápidos eran sus suspiros,la embestía tan rápido y fuerte que hizo a sus caderas tomar velocidad.

Las últimas veces que se había presentado, le hacía el amor dulce y lentamente una vez y luego la abrazaba el resto de la noche mientras dormían, hasta que llegaba la mañana, cuando él siempre la soltaba.

Pero esta noche le dio con fuerza. Toda. La noche. Entrando en su cuerpo una y otra vez, chupando y besando cada centímetro de ella que pudiera alcanzar, a excepción de sus labios.

En la luz de la mañana miró su espalda fuerte y suave, y sus manos se enroscaron en puños para evitar presionar los labios a lo largo de su espina dorsal.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre la soltaba? ¿Por qué no solo la apretaba contra él hasta que ella no tuviera más remedio que quedarse?_

Unas cuantas veces se había despertado con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, la mejilla presionada contra su espalda, y entonces contenía la respiración mientras se apartaba, preguntándose si su mano saldría de la nada y la detendría. Y esas veces ella solo había podido pensar _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nunca la detenía?_

Ella ya ni siquiera sabía qué la estaba empujando a irse por las mañanas. Tal vez el hecho de que seguramente sería imposible quedarse sin decir nada o tal vez el hecho de que él nunca movía un musculo cuando se iba; ella ni siquiera sabía si estaba dormido o despierto.

_Oh Booth_, pensó mientras se levantaba de la cama. _Espero que tengamos un caso hoy,_ _quiero verte_.

Ella era codiciosa. Ella no quería renunciar a ninguna parte de él. No al hombre que trabajaba con ella para traerle cierta medida de justicia a los muertos y tampoco al hombre que le hacía el amor con la pasión más exquisita que jamás había experimentado.

Él era su pareja. En la cama y fuera de ella. Por la noche y durante el día. Ella no iba a renunciar a nada de eso.

_Ella simplemente no podía._

**N/A **Comentarios son apreciados, como dije el capi anterior cada 10 comentarios es igual a otro capi, hay hasta ahora **53** comentarios, asi que actualizare ahora si hasta que vea **63** comentarios, suena como a chantaje, pero estoy casi segura, casi, que no lo es =).


	15. Sospecha

**N/A **Gracias por sus comentarios.

La serie BONES y esta historia no me pertenecen, solo las ansias por ver el nuevo epi que se transmitirá este 2 de abril, aun falta muchooo :'(, le agradezco a mi beta** bebe2580 **por revisar cada capitulo y a todos los que han dejado comentarios.

¸. • '¨) ¸. •' ¨) ¸. • * ¨) BONES (¸. • '(¸. •'. • '¸ ¸. • ¨ ¯ ¸. • '¨) ¸. •' ¨) ¸. • * ¨) BONES (¸. • '(¸. •'. • '¸ ¸. • ¨ ¯

**Sospecha**

"¿Está pasando algo con Booth?"

Brennan estaba segura que su rostro se había puesto pálido con la pregunta y solo podía estar agradecida que Ángela, que estaba sentada en el sofá y con la pantalla del ordenador entre las dos, no pudo ver su expresión de pánico.

Continuó escribiendo en su ordenador logró que su voz sonara tan casual como fuera humanamente posible, "Me temo que vas a tener que darme más que eso, Ange."

Y para que Ángela no pensara que estaba siendo evasiva, aunque fuera un poco, dejó de escribir y volvió la cabeza para ver a su amiga a los ojos. "Sabes que no manejo bien la vaguedad."

"Bueno eso es exactamente el problema." Ángela dio un pequeño suspiro exasperado y se levantó del sofá. "Es tan vago, que ni siquiera puedo estar segura de que está pasando."

"Tal vez estás imaginando cosas." _Por favor Dios, que deje de hablar de esto. Ahora._

Y como si no tuviese suficiente prueba que Dios no existía, Ángela suspiro de nuevo y empezó a pasearse por la oficina.

"Bueno por lo general jamás pensaría eso", ella se detuvo por un segundo para mirar a Brennan. "Tú sabes que tengo un sexto sentido para estas cosas, y yo estoy sintiendo _algo_, pero es tan ligero, que no sé si de hecho es mi imaginación."

Los ojos oscuros de Ángela taladraron los suyos, casi como si tratara de ver dentro de su alma, "Es por eso que te lo estoy preguntando, porque pensé que sabrías si algo estuviera pasando."

_Por supuesto que sabía. Ella lo había sabido durante meses. Ella era la persona directamente responsable de lo que estaba pasando._

Angela le había preguntado solo por Booth, pero Brennan sabía qué su amiga podía ser muy astuta, y se preguntó si Angela solo estaba tratando de averiguar si lo que sentía que estaba pasando con Booth estaba relacionado con ella de cualquier modo.

Ambos habían estado compartimentando tan duro, que se preguntó si Angela se había dado cuenta y ahora estaba averiguando, con su sexto sentido alerta ante algo sospechoso. Su primera reacción fue negar, pero Brennan sabía que la negación era la forma más rápida de despertar sospechas.

Ella esperaba que su rostro reflejara que estaba meditando, y no que estaba ansiosa, cuando frunció el ceño ligeramente, "No sé, Ange, en realidad no he notado nada fuera de lo común."

"Pero sabes que no tengo tus poderes mágicos, así que supongo que es posible que algo pudiera estar pasando en él, y simplemente no lo he notado." Brennan se mordió el labio inferior para darle más realismo, con la esperanza de aparentar la cantidad correcta de incertidumbre.

"No son poderes mágicos, Bren" corrigió ella exasperada. "Es sólo un sexto sentido." Pero Brennan podía darse cuenta que iba a rendirse ya se había arrojado en el sofá de nuevo. Ella, sin embargo, no cometió el error de bajar la guardia. Ella sabía que Ángela era capaz de notar su alivio al igual que un sabueso podía encontrar los trazos de un aroma.

Para asegurarse que Ángela no llegara a pensar que estaba ansiosa por dar por terminada esta conversación aterradora, Brennan se aventuró a decir, "¿De qué es de lo que te has dado cuenta, Ange? ¿Crees que debo hablar con él?" La ironía de la pregunta no pasó desapercibida para Brennan, ya que hablar era la única cosa que jamás hacían cuando ella iba a su casa por la noche.

Ella gemía debajo de él y él se volvía loco sobre ella, pero nunca decían nada. _Jamás. _Y el silencio la estaba acechando.

"No" la voz de Ángela le dijo que no estaba satisfecha, pero que por ahora estaba capitulando. "Ni siquiera sé lo que es realmente, no es sólo esa mirada en él… Este destello en sus ojos, como si estuviera a punto de estallar, pero desapareció tan rápido que casi me pareció que me lo imaginé. Tal vez lo hice." Salvo que Ángela sabía que no se lo había imaginado, porque era exactamente el mismo destello que veía en los ojos de Brennan, más y más últimamente.

"Tal vez". Brennan volvió de nuevo a su equipo con velado alivio y no se dio cuenta de la mirada especulativa en el rostro de su amiga. Ángela salió de su oficina, en sus ojos oscuros había un brillo.

Oh, ellos creían que eran tan buenos para fingir.

Y Ángela tenía que darles crédito por sus excelentes habilidades actorales, pero Brennan no había sido tan buena como pensaba durante su breve conversación. Justo cuando le había preguntado si debía hablar con Booth, su rostro reflejaba dolor. Y lo que fuera que estaba pensando estaba torturando tanto a Bren, que la había llevado a echarse para atrás, confirmando sus sospechas.

Sorprendentemente, Brennan fue la primera en despertarle tales sospechas. Con esa mirada tan-cerca-del-precipicio, que justo ayer había podido ver en los ojos de Booth. Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta con una sacudida que lo que fuera que había estado pasando con Brennan los últimos meses tenía que ver con su compañero.

Si ella no los conociera mejor diría que estaban durmiendo juntos. Ciertamente, esa hubiera sido su primera suposición.

Pero no había manera en que hubieran estado teniendo relaciones sexuales y aún lograran generar tanta tención sexual, tanta electricidad, entre ellos.

Pero estaba totalmente segura que algo estaba sucediendo, y estaban tan cerca del precipicio, que uno de ellos estaba destinado a ceder a la presión. Ellos pensaban que eran tan buenos, qué palabra era esa que le gustaba tanto a Bren? Oh si, tan buenos compartimentando.

Pero ella sabía que ambos estaban a punto de estallar.

**N/A** Como veo que 10 comentarios son demasiados, aun que no se por que considerando la cantidad de personas que leen cada capitulo, lo bajare a 7 espero eso si este mejor, hay** 62** comentarios ahora mismo espero a que sean **69** comentarios y sera actualizacion segura, =)


	16. Parados en el borde

**N/A** Se que dije que en cuanto tubiera 7 comentarios actualizaria, pero no me habia conectado desde ayer que actualice y me lleve una gran sorpresa esta mañana al ver que hoy si hubo 10 comentarios, muchas gracias por ellos, se que algunos quisieran que los capítulos fuesen mas largos, pero la historia así los tiene, pero ya saben comentarios actualización y sabrán más rápido quien rompe primero el Silencio =)

**BONES** no me pertenece y la historia tampoco :'(.

Gracias a mi beta **bebe2580**

****Historia clasificacion M osea que es para mayores de 18 años aunque realmente esto les vale y de igual manera lo leen así que pues advertidos ya están.

¸. • '¨) ¸. •' ¨) ¸. • * ¨) BONES (¸. • '(¸. •'. • '¸ ¸. • ¨ ¯ ¸. • '¨) ¸. •' ¨) ¸. • * ¨) BONES (¸. • '(¸. •'. • '¸ ¸. • ¨ ¯

**Parados en el borde**

Brennan había estado debatiendo consigo misma por una hora, pero al final, decidió saltarse el último día de su conferencia y subió al primer avión que la llevara a casa. Ella era lo suficientemente honesta para admitir que su capacidad de mantener la atención había estado prácticamente cercana a cero en los últimos días y no había absorbido nada; los oradores eran brillantes, pero bien podrían haber sido inútiles considerando toda la atención que les prestó..

Esto era inaceptable, estaba mal, era completamente irracional, pero no podía compartimentar la necesidad de verlo, de hablar con él, de tocarlo, la necesidad de simplemente _estar _con él. Si hubieran tenido un caso activo, podría tan solo haberlo llamado para hablar de ello, pero no había un caso, por lo que cualquier llamada que hiciera no podría ser disfrazada de cualquier cosa que no fuera totalmente personal.

_Entonces qué? Así que, joder, qué_?, se criticó interiormente, _por supuesto que era personal._

Pero en lugar de llamar, decidió ocuparse de ello subiendo a un avión y llegando a casa antes. Dios, era ridículo, habían hecho el amor de todas las maneras posibles, pero aún así ella simplemente no podía levantar el teléfono y preguntarle cómo había estado su día.

Era esto que ellos tenían, ella lo sabía. La estaba destrozando, los estaba destrozando, ella sentía como si tuviera un pie en el borde de un precipicio; un paso en falso y acabaría destrozada en el fondo. Pero también sabía que con el paso correcto, ella sería capaz de prácticamente volar fuera de ese precipicio, metafóricamente hablando, por supuesto.

Brennan no sabía si el paso correcto era el conducir directamente del aeropuerto a su apartamento, pero eso fue lo que ella hizo de todos modos. Y cuando vio que su coche no estaba estacionado afuera, sintió que su estómago se contraía en un doloroso nudo.

_¿Dónde estaba? _ No era de extrañar que no estuviera en casa, después de todo era sábado por la noche y él sólo sabía que ella ni siquiera llegaría a casa hasta mañana por la noche. Pero aún así, aquí estaba, porque en todos estos meses, no hubo ninguna vez que él no estuviera en casa.

Ella consideró ir a su propio apartamento, pero maldita sea, quería verlo, así que sin darse a sí misma la oportunidad de reconsiderarlo, Brennan utilizó su llave y decidió esperarlo. Ellos estaban en una relación después de todo. Por supuesto era una relación extraña, peligrosa, pero no por ello era menos real y lo había extrañado. Ella lo iba a esperar.

Booth estaba tan distraído al llegar a casa que ni siquiera vio su coche. En todo lo que podía pensar, eran las palabras las palabras que una desconocida le había dicho esta noche.

_Tal vez necesitas recordarle que no puede callar por más tiempo._

Cuando abrió la puerta, Booth se dio cuenta que algo estaba fuera de lugar e instintivamente sacó su pistola. Pero casi de inmediato la enfundó de nuevo y su corazón empezó a latir violentamente.

Su bolso estaba sobre la mesa, su enorme llavero a un lado. _Se suponía que estaba en alguna conferencia en Montreal._

Caminó lentamente hacia su dormitorio y empujó la puerta suavemente, casi con miedo de comprobar si su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Pero ella estaba allí, durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama.

Se quitó la chaqueta y guardó su arma, se movió con cuidado, arrodillándose junto a la cama, y miró a su compañera dormir.

_Oh, Huesos, te amo tanto_. Contuvo la respiración mientras le apartó un mechón de cabello de la cara. Ella se veía tan perfecta en su cama, vistiendo una de sus camisetas del FBI y su cabello esparcido sobre la almohada.

"Tan hermosa", susurró, presionando los labios contra su hombro. "Tan malditamente perfecta." Las palabras susurradas parecían hacer eco en la habitación.

Se desvistió, y se metió a la cama junto a ella, colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo caliente. Inmediatamente ella rodó buscando su cuerpo, enterró su cara contra su cuello dejando escapar un suave mmm que lo hizo sonreír. Booth deslizó sus manos bajo la camiseta y la apretó firmemente contra él, sus piernas enredándose mientras los cubría a ambos con la sábana.

Se despertó al amanecer y su corazón empezó a latir más rápido, sus brazos apretándose alrededor de ella, rechazando lo que él sabía que tenía que hacer._Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea_. Obligándose a soltarla, rodó al otro lado de la cama y esperó... pero cuando sintió que se movía en la cama, fue como si algo se liberara dentro de él.

Girando repentinamente, la colocó debajo de él, sus ojos mirándose fijamente mientras sus manos se movieron debajo de su camiseta del FBI y le quitó las bragas rápidamente. Ella soltó un suspiro entrecortado contra sus labios mientras él entraba en ella con desesperación; sus piernas enrolladas alrededor de su cintura, haciéndolo llegar más profundo en ella.

Fue rápido y casi violento, sus cuerpos se embestían salvajemente en las primeras luces de la mañana. Sus dedos le dejaron moretones en su cadera, y sus dientes dejaron su huella en el hombro.

¡Mierda! a medida que la sangre seguía rugiendo en su cabeza, Booth sabía que mientras la tuviera bajo su cuerpo no sería capaz de irse. Él la miró, los ojos cerrados y la respiración irregular, y reunió toda su fuerza de voluntad para rodar sobre su espalda, con su propia respiración también fuera de control.

Booth cerró los ojos, sabiendo que si la veía salir, él no lo soportaría. Él sintió cómo ella le daba un pequeño beso en el hombro y luego la escucho levantarse de la cama y salir de la habitación.

Finamente abriendo los ojos, observó las sábanas enredadas alrededor de él; ella se había ido con su camiseta, pero había dejado su ropa interior.

_Oh, mierda_. Saltando rápidamente de la cama, tomó el primer par de pantalones que pudo encontrar y corrió tras ella, pero para cuando llegó a la calle ya se había ido.

"¡Maldita sea, Huesos!" - gritó en voz alta, lo cual le ganó una mirada de asombro de un adolescente que entraba al edificio.

_No podemos seguir haciendo esto para siempre_, pensó Booth mientras se dirigía a su apartamento. Estaba claro por su semidesnuda carrera de esta mañana, que cada día que pasaba estaba mucho más cerca del precipicio.

_No sé cómo, Huesos, pero voy a lograr que no puedas callar más._

_****_**N/A **Comentarios me hacen feliz =) hasta esta hora 8:59 am hora México, tengo **72** comentarios cuando vea **79** actualizare.


	17. Encabezando la lista

**N/A** Gracias por sus comentarios, aqui esta el siguiente capitulo. Me falto un comentario pero a qui dejo el siguiente capitulo.

Y como siempre BONES y esta historia tampoco, gracias a mi beta **bebe2580.**

¸. • '¨) ¸. •' ¨) ¸. • * ¨) BONES (¸. • '(¸. •'. • '¸ ¸. • ¨ ¯ ¸. • '¨) ¸. •' ¨) ¸. • * ¨) BONES (¸. • '(¸. •'. • '¸ ¸. • ¨ ¯

Encabezando la lista

"Hey… Hey, Doctora Brennan." En camino a la oficina de Booth, Brennan fue interceptada por uno de los agentes del FBI cuyo nombre no sabía, pero que le resultaba vagamente familiar.

"Hola"- saludó cortésmente, sondeándolo con su mirada directa habitual.

"Hola… mm, ¿tiene un segundo?" El agente se movió un poco, su mirada lo hacía sentir como un insecto bajo un microscopio. "Me preguntaba si… Booth y usted son muy cercanos ¿no?"

"¿Cercanos?" Ella arqueó una ceja perfectamente formada. "Me temo que no lo entiendo."

"Quiero decir que son socios, ¿Verdad?" Él le señaló con la cabeza, indicando la sala de descanso, y ella lo siguió. "Comparten las cosas… ya sabe, lo que pasa en la vida del otro, ¿verdad?"

"Supongo que si" –dijo ella con cautela, un ligero ceño en su frente. ¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, verá… es que… ¿me preguntaba si el agente Booth está viendo a alguien?" Miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo. Si Booth lo encontraba interrogando a su compañera, estaría en un mundo de dolor, pero maldita sea, la apuesta era la cosa más interesante que tenía el edificio Hoover últimamente, y solo quería un poco de información privilegiada.

"Viendo a alguien…" los ojos de Brennan se ensancharon. "¿Quiere decir sentimentalmente?"

"Si"- asintió con la cabeza rápidamente. "¿De casualidad sabe?"

"La vida personal del agente Booth es suya", respondió ella con firmeza. "Pero yo sé sin temor a equivocarme que cuando busca una relación romántica, Booth no está interesado en las parejas del mismo sexo."

"¿Qué?" _¿De qué estaba hablando?... Oh, Dios mío._ "¡NO! Dios, no es por eso que estoy… Dios, no, yo no soy gay", susurró levantando la mano, nunca había estado más contento de usar un anillo de bodas. "Estoy casado."

"El estado civil no es un indicador de la orientación sexual", ella se aventuró a decir, tratando de no reírse de la mirada horrorizada que el agente le estaba dando. "De hecho, dado que la sociedad es tan crítica cuando se trata de la homosexualidad, los estudios demuestran que no es raro que los hombres utilicen el matrimonio como una forma de ocultar sus..."

"Jesús… Doctora Brennan, yo no soy gay." la escéptica mirada que ella le dio lo hizo querer llorar. Había oído las historias acerca de tener una conversación con la pareja de Booth, pero no había creído la mayoría de ellas hasta ahora. Incluso se había burlado de los rumores que decían que ella había hecho llorar a un agente, pero dado que él mismo estaba al borde de las lágrimas, ahora estaba seguro que la historia era absolutamente cierta.

Cuando ella empezó a hablar sobre la historia de las relaciones entre parejas del mismo sexo remontándose a la antigua Grecia, no pudo más.

"¡Hay una polla, Doctora Brennan! ¿Ok? Lo digo por la polla", gritó en desesperación, Cristo, no había mucho de lo que se arrepintiera en la vida, pero esta conversación estaba llegando rápidamente a la cima de su pequeña lista.

"¿Una polla?"Brennan recorrió su archivo mental. Si el contexto de la conversación que tenía era el correcto, él estaba hablando de algún tipo de apuesta. Recordó a Booth explicarle el concepto de una apuesta en la oficina y también recordó que debido a su adicción al juego, no participaba en ellas. "¿Acerca de Booth?"

"Si" –dijo miserablemente, desesperado por escapar de esta conversación. "No es gran cosa, Doctora Brennan siempre surgen apuestas en el FBI."

"¿Acerca de qué?" –preguntó.

"Yo… yo no creo que…" se movió incomodo, pero la forma en que ella se cruzó de brazos frente a él le dijo que no había escapatoria. "La semana pasada después del partido de Hockey estábamos en los vestidores y umm… había algunas, ya sabes… marcas en Booth… y hemos hecho una apuesta."

"Marcas… ¿estaba herido?" Ella frunció el ceño de nuevo. "No entiendo, por favor aclare."

"Doctora Brennan, maldita sea, marcas de sexo, ¿ok?" gritó las palabras, ya no se preocupaba por la delicadeza, estaba enfocado exclusivamente en escapar de esto. "Él agente Booth tenía unos rasguños desagradables en la espalda y la apuesta es acerca de quién se los hizo, está bien."

Vio sus ojos oscurecer, pero no pudo identificar la emoción detrás de ellos. _¿Sorpresa? ¿Curiosidad? ¿Pasión? ¿Posesión? _Y de pronto se preguntó, si de verdad no habían estado del todo acertados cuando se discutió la misteriosa dama de Booth la semana pasada.

"_Por lo tanto, tiene que ser la mujer de los huesos ¿verdad?"_

"_De ninguna manera, ¿has visto cómo la mira? Como si quisiera comérsela, pero ella no lo ha dado permiso. De ninguna manera es ella."_

"_Sabes qué, él tiene razón. Lo que nos lleva de nuevo a mi teoría de la chica de una noche. Quiero decir, ella es bastante atractiva para él, pero mantienen todo profesional, un hombre tiene que aliviar algo de presión, ¿no?"_

"_No sé, creo que la forma en que la mira, esa mirada de estúpido enamorado. He conocido a Booth por mucho tiempo, creo que lo consideraría infidelidad."_

"_Bueno, tal vez fue un desliz. Quiero decir, dios, ni siquiera están juntos, tal vez sintió la necesidad de aliviar la tensión." _

Y así sucesivamente, las opciones que iban de su ex – que fue la elección más popular debido a que tenían un hijo en común – a cualquier mujer que hubiera conocido en un bar – ésta no tan popular, especialmente para los dos agentes que conocían bastante bien a Booth. Pero aun así, todos habían acordado que su pareja era una candidata poco probable.

Pero ahora, viendo esos ojos azules oscuros llenos de _algo_, lo estaba reconsiderando.

"Huesos", dijo Booth cuando pasó por la sala de descanso y reconoció a su pareja," ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Dos pares de ojos se volvieron hacia él, sus ojos azules estaban llenos de… _¿Qué era eso, presunción?_ Los oscuros ojos del agente estaban llenos de pánico.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Booth dirigió la pregunta a la persona que más probablemente hablaría y le daría una rápida respuesta. "¿Hartson?"

"Mierda, Booth, no sé qué diablos sucedió." Pasó la mano por su cabello con inquietud. "Pero tuve que decirle acerca de la apuesta."

"¿La apuesta?" Booth ahogó su voz horrorizada.

"Oh, vamos, sabias que iba a suceder", lo señalo con valentía. "Tus marcas de amor de ninguna manera iban a escapar de tan honorable y duradera tradición."

"Te voy a enterrar en papeleo hasta el próximo siglo", amenazo Booth ominosamente, "Volver a casa con tu esposa va a ser un lindo, lindo recuerdo."

"Es apenas justo"-aceptó rápidamente, escapando de la sala de descanso. Y no podía evitar el sonreír al salir, porque aunque no fue en la forma que lo esperaba, ahora tenía una ventaja en la apuesta, después de todo.

_La Doctora Brennan había escalado a la parte superior de la lista._

Debido a que Booth se había molestado, seguro, pero no le había dirigido miradas llenas de culpabilidad a su compañera, no había intentado darle explicaciones apresuradas. Tan loco como estaba por ella, no tenía sentido que hubiera querido que su pareja se enterara que había dormido con otra mujer. Simplemente no había manera. Tendría que haber gritado exageradamente, pero él ni siquiera miró en su dirección para ver cómo había tomado la información. De la única manera en que todo tenía sentido, era que los arañazos fueran cortesía de la hermosa Doctora Brennan.

Tal vez estaba pensando demasiado en ello, tal vez solo quería pensar que era la Doctora Brennan, porque era obvio que Booth estaba loco por ella y él era un romántico de corazón. Pero independientemente de eso, le estaba apostando su dinero a la buena Doctora y haría una nota mental para pensar _muy _cuidadosamente la próxima vez antes de iniciar cualquier conversación de nuevo con ella.

**N/A "**Polla" es una forma de apuesta en Colombia, eso fue lo que me informo mi beta **bebe2580. **Comentarios son apreciados, hasta el momento tengo **78 **comentarios espero a que sean** 85** para actualizar, ahora si voy a esperar que sean 7 comentarios. =)


	18. Perdiendo todo el control

**N/A FELIZ DIA DE LA MUJER =)**

Como habia prometido 7 comentarios igual a actualización =).

Bones no me pertenece y esta historia tampoco :(.

Gracias a mi beta **bebe2580 **por su gran ayuda.

Para las que quieren saber cuantos capítulos faltan para que al fin hablen, solo les diré que la historia tiene 25 capítulos.

MMMMMMMMMMM Esta historia es M solo para mayores de 18 años.

¸. • '¨) ¸. •' ¨) ¸. • * ¨) BONES (¸. • '(¸. •'. • '¸ ¸. • ¨ ¯ ¸. • '¨) ¸. •' ¨) ¸. • * ¨) BONES (¸. • '(¸. •'. • '¸ ¸. • ¨ ¯

Perdiendo todo el control

"Bren, necesitas llamar a Booth," la tensa voz de Angela la hizo levantar la vista del ordenador.

"¿Que pasó?"

"Acabo de escuchar en las noticias que ha habido informes de una amenaza de bomba en el edificio Hoover."

Por un segundo se sintió mareada, ella sabía que toda la sangre había desaparecido de su rostro mientras saltó de la silla y se abalanzó sobre su teléfono. Marcó su número al mismo tiempo que tomaba las llaves y salía corriendo de la oficina.

"Bren, hazme saber apenas te enteres de cualquier cosa" – le dijo Ángela detrás de ella, sabiendo que era inútil decirle a Brennan que no hiciera nada estúpido. Sabía que su amiga entraría a ese edificio y sacaría arrastrando a su pareja si ella tuviera que hacerlo.

"Lo haré" -respondió Brennan, al salir corriendo como si los muertos la persiguieran. Apretó el marcado rápido de su celular una y otra vez, pero solo conseguía el buzón de voz.

"Vamos, Booth", suplicó, "contesta el maldito teléfono."

Trató de mantener su mente en blanco mientras conducía por las calles de DC, importándole muy poco las leyes de tráfico. Brennan no se dio cuenta de cuántas su llamada entraba a buzón, pero se sentía apunto de arrojar el teléfono contra el parabrisas.

_¡Maldita sea!_ Hace seis meses casi le dio un disparo en la cabeza, y ahora una maldita amenaza de bomba._¿Qué carajo, Booth?_ Aún en su mente, sus palabras estaban peligrosamente cerca de un histérico llanto.

Estaba a una cuadra de distancia cuando se topó con el atascado tráfico, así que ella salió del coche y corrió el resto del camino hasta llegar a la barricada.

"Señora, usted no puede pasar," el oficial le informó. "Hay una posible amenaza en el Hoover."

"¡Ya lo sé!" Brennan casi gritó. "Mi compañero trabaja ahí, él no contesta su teléfono..."

"Señora", le repitió, aunque la mirada salvaje en sus ojos lo hizo tomar una pausa. "Mire, el edificio ha sido evacuado, su marido no está en la construcción."

"Mi socio", susurró ella, casi lista para darle un puñetazo cuando el teléfono sonó en su mano. Ella no reconoció el número pero supo que era él.

"¿Booth?" ella respondió.

"Huesos", su voz suave y cálida la hizo sentirse casi débil de alivio. "Escucha, es posible que escuches en las noticias que hay un..."

"Estoy aquí, Booth," interrumpió ella. "No puedo pasar la barricada, ¿dónde estás?"

"¿Estás aquí?" Estaba claro que él no estaba nada contento con esa información. "Por supuesto que no puedes ir más allá de la barricada, podría haber una maldita bomba en ese edificio, no..."

"¿Dónde estás?" -repitió ella, sintiendo que no sería capaz de respirar bien hasta verlo.

"Estoy al lado de _Central,_Huesos", suspiró, dándole el nombre de un restaurante cercano. "Tuvimos que salir..."

"No te muevas" -le ordenó ella, lanzándole una última mirada rabiosa al oficial de policía, antes de darse la vuelta.

El área cercana al restaurante estaba llena de agentes del FBI, casi todos parecían molestos por inconveniente de una evacuación total en mitad del día. Aun en medio de la multitud lo vio de inmediato, luciendo impaciente y hermoso mientras hablaba con otro de los agentes.

Brennan respiró hondo antes de dar un paso más, todo su cuerpo vibraba ante la necesidad de lanzársele a los brazos y respirar su aroma. Sus ojos miraron hacia arriba y chocaron con los suyos; y terminando su conversación educadamente, caminó en su dirección.

Una vez que él llego hasta ella, caminaron en silencio hasta que se alejaron de la multitud de personas.

"¿Huesos?" Booth dijo finalmente en voz baja, podía ver la tensión en la línea rígida de su espalda.

"Ángela escuchó las noticias," -dijo ella sin mirarlo. "Solo conseguía tu buzón de voz." su voz era casi monótona pero las palabras lo decían todo.

"Con toda la conmoción dejé mi teléfono en la oficina", explicó, sus manos picándole de ganas de agarrarla y apretarla contra su pecho. "Le pedí el teléfono prestado a alguien para llamarte."

"Casi no podía respirar hasta que te vi."

Sin decir una palabra él la abrazo pero ella permaneció inmóvil, casi con miedo de lo que pasaría si ella levantara los brazos y también lo abrazara.

"Dudo que siquiera haya algún explosivo en el edificio", dijo, soltándola y dando un paso atrás. "Recibimos amenazas de bomba con cierta frecuencia, algunas son más elaboradas que otras por lo que tenemos que evacuar y llamar a la brigada de explosivos, pero es muy poco probable que en verdad haya una bomba ahí dentro." Aunque saberlo no lo había dado calma cuando contestó el teléfono y ella le dijo que estaba tratando de pasar más allá de la maldita barricada.

"Estoy de acuerdo", reconoció ella, manteniendo cada una de sus emociones controlada con puño de hierro. "Tengo que volver a la oficina... voy a hacerles saber que todo está bien."

"Huesos", dio un paso hacia adelante, lo hueco de su voz destrozándolo por dentro.

"Nos vemos más tarde", dijo, dando un paso hacia atrás dándose la vuelta. Y Booth sabía que iba a tener que esperar hasta esta noche para descubrir lo que ella escondía debajo de todo ese control.

Esa noche no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo. Eran apenas las ocho de la noche cuando le abrió la puerta, sabía que había venido directamente del trabajo porque llevaba la misma ropa de esta mañana. Antes de que pudiera dar un paso atrás, se lanzó contra él con cero autocontrol.

Booth se tambaleó hacia atrás mientras la atrapaba por la cintura y luchaba para cerrar la puerta. Ella lo estaba besando con locura, sus brazos se envolvieron desesperadamente alrededor de su cuerpo, y supo instintivamente que _esto_ era lo que ella había estado tratando de controlar desde esta mañana.

_Huesos, nena_. Las palabras casi escaparon de sus labios en un grito de asombro cuando ella tomó el borde de su camiseta negra y se la quitó. Estaba casi paralizado mientras ella lo recorría llena de adoración con sus manos y sus labios acariciando su mandíbula, el cuello, cada pulgada de su pecho. Un temblor incontrolable sacudió su cuerpo cuando le bajo los pantalones rápidamente y le dio la misma atención a su rígido pene. Cuando ella se lo tragó por completo sintió desmayarse. Incluso después de todos estos meses, sus rodillas no lo sostenían cuando ella ponía su boca sobre él.

Cuando ella suspiró alrededor de su cuerpo, Booth enroscó sus dedos en su cabello y la levantó con suavidad. Él estaba desnudo delante de ella mientras ella aún estaba completamente vestida, sus ojos se veían llenos de algo casi salvaje. Acunando su rostro entre sus manos, la besó suavemente, desnudándola dulcemente y tratando de calmarla con suaves besos.

Una vez que le hubo quitado cada prenda de ropa, Booth la envolvió en sus brazos, presionando su cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo. Sus brazos lo rodearon - algo que no se había permitido hacer esta mañana - y enterró su rostro en su cuello ahogando un sollozo.

Él la abrazo con fuerza mientras ella temblaba, temblores leves, pero inconfundibles sacudían su esbelto cuerpo. Volvió la cara, dándole un reconfortante beso en la sien, sus manos se deslizaban con dulzura a través de su pelo hasta su espalda una y otra vez. Booth no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo se quedaron allí, pero sabía que lo haría toda la noche si eso era lo que ella necesitaba.

Con el tiempo, su cuerpo dejó de temblar, pero cuando levantó la cabeza y vio sus ojos, podía decir que ella aún estaba fuera de control. Cuando trató de alzarla y llevarla a la habitación, Brennan instintivamente, lo arrastró al suelo y dejó una lluvia desesperada de besos por todo su cuerpo.

Acunaba sus caderas entre sus piernas y las enroscó en su cintura con un agarre tan estrecho que lo obligó a sumergirse en ella. Sus labios se estrellaron fuertemente contra los de ella mientras ella estrellaba su cuerpo contra el suyo, los frenéticos movimientos de la lengua y el movimiento de sus caderas salvajes le hacían saber exactamente lo que quería de él.

En un gemido de entrega, Booth chupó la lengua dentro de su boca, colocando sus manos en sus caderas con un fuerte control. Y luego él la soltó.

Sin soltar su boca, la penetró rápido y con fuerza. Una y otra vez. Sin control ni duda, solo necesidad absoluta y pura desesperación. Su cuerpo se arqueó y sus labios se separaron en un suspiro entrecortado buscando un poco de aire. Bajando su cabeza, chupó sus pezones con furia, alternando entre cada pezón duro, una y otra vez. Ella gimió en voz alta, el placer de lo rudo, el sentirlo tan malditamente vivo entre sus piernas, casi llevándola a perder la razón. Cuando le rasguñó brutalmente la espalda, él ahogo un gemido contra su hombro y la embistió con más fuerza.

No había nada más que absoluto abandono en la forma en que se desmoronó debajo de él, nada más que la entrega más exquisita en la manera en que él perdió todo el control por ella.

Una vez que su laboriosa respiración estuvo bajo control, Booth la alzó y la llevó a la cama. Pero a pesar de que la llevaba en sus brazos con si estuviera hecha de cristal, Brennan estaba desesperada por demostrarle que ella no se rompería y aún más desesperada por asegurarse a sí misma que él estaba en sus brazos, sólido y real, intacto frente a los peligros que enfrentan cada maldito día.

No podía dejar de besarlo, besos suaves y llenos de adoración que hicieron que la garganta se le cerrara de emoción. Pero cuando envolvió sus piernas a su alrededor nuevamente, lo podía ver en sus ojos.

_Tómame. Hazme olvidar. Hazme olvidar la facilidad con la que podría perderte cada día. Hazme olvidar cómo lo que siento hace que me sienta más vulnerable como nunca antes_.

Besándola con suavidad, la penetro fuerte, tragándose sus sollozos ahogados y dejando que el dolorosamente erótico roce de sus uñas en la espalda dictara el ritmo del vaivén de su cuerpo por el resto de la noche.

Cuando se despertó, ya no era tanto de mañana, era más bien de tarde y se dio la vuelta en la cama, preguntándose con una dolorosa punzada cuándo se había ido. Caminando hacia el cuarto de baño, Booth sólo estaba agradecido que se trataba de un sábado y no tenía nada que hacer hasta el partido de Hockey que tenía en la noche.

"Mierda, Huesos", susurró, viendo su espalda en el espejo del baño. Los rasguños, que estaban al rojo vivo, eran profundos, largos y _muchos_. Ella lo había marcado antes, pero nunca de esta manera.

Booth sabía que le iban a arder apenas entrara en la ducha, pero maldita sea, ni le importaba; porque le encantaba cuando ella perdía el control a tal punto que él terminaba arañado.

Siseó cuando el agua cayó en su espalda y cerró los ojos bajo el rocío, sonriendo salvajemente_. Eres tan mía, bebe. El tiempo se te está terminando, Huesos_.

Cada noche que pasaba perdían más y más control, no sólo durante la noche, ahora también durante el día. Últimamente tenían un agarre muy débil sobre la pretensión a la que se habían aferrado durante todos estos meses. No había forma de seguir haciéndolo; no había manera de ocultar cómo se sentían, de fingir que eran solo compañeros, y mantener el silencio cada noche y cada día.

Ella lo sabía y él lo sabía. Estaban perdiendo todo el control y lo estaban perdiendo rápidamente, pronto no habría nada más que hacer, solo ceder.

**N/A **Uno de mis capítulos favoritos, este es uno de los capitulos mas largos. Espero sus comentarios =) **85** hasta ahora **92** y otra actualización habrá.


	19. Dominio escasamente controlado

**N/A** Gracias por sus comentarios superaron los 7 =). Disculpen la tardanza pero salí del trabajo hace unas horas y apenas me estoy conectando.

Tres capitulos en un día wooo.

BONES no me pertenece de lo contrario no existiría esa cosa q salia con Booth, por lo tanto no habría un capitulo tan triste y doloroso como el de "La doctora en la foto" que estoy viendo ahora mismo, aun lado tengo pañuelos desechables por que estoy segura que llorare otra vez, al ver esa escena tan triste donde Booth tan estúpidamente le dice que esa tipa no es un premio de consolación :'( :'(

La historia tampoco es mía.

Gracias a mi beta **bebe2580**

¸. • '¨) ¸. •' ¨) ¸. • * ¨) BONES (¸. • '(¸. •'. • '¸ ¸. • ¨ ¯ ¸. • '¨) ¸. •' ¨) ¸. • * ¨) BONES (¸. • '(¸. •'. • '¸ ¸. • ¨

**Autodominio escasamente controlado**

Era tarde y estaba cansado. Había estado examinando el mismo conjunto de restos por lo que parecía ya horas, tratando de compensar el hecho de que ese mismo día la Doctora Brennan había concluido con una sola mirada lo que a él le había llevado casi una hora.

Su mirada estaba perdida y desenfocada, y Wendell decidió que ya había sido suficiente y era hora de guardar todo e ir a casa, no creía que incluso hubiera alguien más en el laboratorio. Le tomó un segundo el darse cuenta que, de hecho, estaba equivocado, cuando sus ojos se centraron en las dos personas en la oficina de la Doctora Brennan. A través de las paredes de cristal, podía ver claramente al agente Booth de pie delante de su escritorio, uno frente al otro.

Al principio, Wendell no estaba seguro de qué estaba mirando hasta que vio a la Doctora Brennan dar la vuelta. Después de un parpadeo de sus ojos cansados, Wendell se dio cuenta que el agente Booth le ayudaba a su compañera a ponerse su abrigo. Estaba a punto de salir de la plataforma e ir en busca de su propio abrigo cuando una acción le llamó la atención. Ayudar a alguien con su abrigo no era algo fuera de lo normal, excepto…

Sus ojos se estrecharon y se centraron en el perfil de la pareja, sus labios abriéndose en un silencioso grito de asombro al ver al agente Booth parado tan cerca de ella, tirando suavemente el cabello de la Doctora Brennan fuera del cuello de abrigo antes de dejarlo caer contra sus hombros. Era un gesto tan inocente, pero no había duda de la intimidad intrínseca, por la forma en que su pecho rozaba su espalda, por la forma en que sus dedos rozaron el lado de su cuello con suavidad, su cabeza inclinándose suavemente en respuesta al tacto.

_Jesús, fue la Doctora Brennan,_ Wendell se dio cuenta, agradecido de que esta vez no se le saliera un vergonzoso grito. Su rostro se sonrojó automáticamente al pensar en el incidente en el vestuario hace algunas semanas. Dios, él había pensado que Booth lo mataría ese día y ahora, mirando la escena delante de él, sabía la razón. _La Doctora Brennan_. Casi parecía surrealista.

Wendell recordó el debate que se produjo tan pronto Booth salió de los vestidores. Todos y cada uno de los agentes del FBI sabían que Booth tenía fuertes sentimientos por su compañera, pero ninguno había considerado seriamente que ella hubiera sido la causante de los rasguños. Las mejillas de Wendell ardieron en color carmesí al pensar en los arañazos, qué tan fuera de control tendría que haber estado para dejar toda la espalda del agente Booth al rojo vivo a causa de sus rasguños. Wendell se estremeció al darse cuenta que estaba pensando en la vida sexual de sus compañeros. _Bien, piensa en otra cosa inmediatamente_, le ordenó a su mente.

Eso era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo cuando podía ver al agente Booth tomar su mano y darle la vuelta hacia él. Inmediatamente, comenzó a abotonarle el abrigo con toda la concentración que Wendell creía que algunos hombres reservaban para desarmar explosivos. _Algo estaba pasando, _concluyó, al observar una interacción tan extrañamente íntima. Sí, estaban durmiendo juntos y lo mantenían en secreto, pero había otra cosa más que no podía determinar.

Al ver el paso cuidadoso que el agente Booth tomó hacia atrás después de terminar su tarea, la manera en que la Dra. Brennan empuñó su mano a su lado cuando él se volteó para recoger su bufanda, hizo que Wendell se preguntara exactamente qué tipo de relación era la que tenían. La respuesta más sencilla era que estaban saliendo secretamente, pero el aire de pasión contenida alrededor de ellos era demasiado intenso para que la respuesta fuera algo tan simple como eso.

Le pareció extraño que no se habían tocado el uno al otro de manera significativa. A pesar de que estaban claramente tratando de mantener su relación en secreto, ya era tarde, estaban solos en la oficina y por lo que sabían, no había nadie alrededor, casi podría esperarse que tuvieran un pequeño desliz. Pero no sucedió, y Wendell supo que había algo importante que él no podía comprender.

La Doctora Brennan debió haber dicho algo porque vio al agente Booth dar un paso en su dirección y ladearle la barbilla. Estaban tan cerca que a Wendell le pareció que iba a darle un beso, pero en lugar de eso bajó su manó y caminó al escritorio para recoger un montón de archivos. Soltando la respiración que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, Wendell se dio vuelta rápidamente y se alejó de la plataforma forense.

Durante todo el camino a casa, no pudo olvidar la escena que acababa de presenciar; había sido tan íntima y al mismo tiempo tan llena de _auto-dominio_. _Un auto-dominio escasamente controlado, _corrigió, recordando la quietud casi sobrenatural de sus cuerpos, mientras el Agente Booth le abotonaba el abrigo. Durante más de dos años, había estado anonadado por la forma en que dos personas podrían estar en una relación sin llegar a _reconocerlo._ Él había creído, al igual que todos los demás, que un simple día le agregarían a su relación el único elemento que le hacía falta y finalmente dejarían de fingir que eran solo compañeros. Pero debería haber sabido, después de estos dos años además de las historias que le había escuchado contar a Ángela, que nada que involucrara a estos dos sería tan simple.

Estaba bastante seguro que el sexo sin duda hacía parte de la ecuación ahora, y que de ninguna manera se seguían engañando con aquello de que eran sólo compañeros, pero parecía que aún estaban pretendiendo en _algo_. Esto no era en absoluto de su incumbencia, Wendell lo sabía, pero maldita sea, tenía curiosidad. No podía evitarlo, después de todo, se trataba del Agente Booth y la Doctora Brennan.

Apenas se habían tocado, pero lo había visto. Mirándolos en la oscuridad y el silencio del laboratorio, parecía absurdo que nadie lo hubiera descubierto aún. Tal vez todo incrementaba en la oscuridad de la noche, pero estaba ahí, vibrando entre ambos. Dios, lo que fuera que estaba pasando era _intenso _con mayúscula. No podía dejar de recordar esos arañazos; que hablaban a gritos de sexo excelente, pero tal vez también gritaban algo más, algo no tan simple y natural como el sexo.

_Jesús, más de cinco años dominándose a sí mismos_, pensó. Y de alguna extraña manera parecían aferrarse a ese asunto en particular. ¿Cuánto tiempo lo harían?

Wendell pensó en arañazos al rojo vivo y en dedos paseándose por el lado de un delicado cuello en una ligera y dulce caricia. Y se dio cuenta que la mejor pregunta era, ¿Cuánto tiempo más _soportarían_ hacerlo?

**N/A** Sus comentarios me encantan =) ya saben 7 comentarios actualización, nada mas que si son después de las 12:00 am hora México actualizare mañana temprano. actualmente **95** comentarios a los **102**, otro capitulo.


	20. Atrápame, por favor

**N/A** Hola, 7 comentarios gracias por ellos, hora de otro capitulo, bien para los que les urge que hablen, lo harán, no en el capitulo 25 que es el epilogo, si llevamos este ritmo de 3 capítulos al día, se enteraran pronto =). De igual manera ya solo nos quedan 3 capítulos mas y el epilogo.

Gracias ami beta **bebe2580**, que me ayudo tanto.

Bones no me pertenece :'( y la historia tampoco :'( :'(

¸. • '¨) ¸. •' ¨) ¸. • * ¨) BONES (¸. • '(¸. •'. • '¸ ¸. • ¨ ¯ ¸. • '¨) ¸. •' ¨) ¸. • * ¨) BONES (¸. • '(¸. •'. • '¸ ¸. • ¨ ¯

**Atrápame, por favor**

_Ya no puedo hacer esto._

Ella miraba su cuerpo dormido y atrapó una solitaria lagrima que rodaba por su mejilla antes de que cayera en su hombro. Pero cuando otra lagrima cayó, Brennan sabía que no sería capaz de contenerse, así que saltó de la cama, una mano sobre su boca para contener su sollozo.

Se vistió rápidamente y corrió a su coche, en el segundo que se encontró dentro, su frente cayó sobre el volante, todo su cuerpo temblando cuando se derrumbó.

Ella manejó hacia su casa aturdida, sabiendo que llegaría a trabajar tarde este día, pero realmente no le importaba. Sus ropas cayeron al suelo de su dormitorio descuidadamente mientras se desnudaba, y luego sacó una de sus blusas. Había tomado varias en estos últimos seis meses, pero la camiseta negra que decía FBI en pequeñas letras blancas en una esquina era su favorita. Había dormido con ella en varias ocasiones cuando estaba en su departamento, y una mañana simplemente la tomó al salir; había necesitado esa pequeña parte de él. A pesar de haberla lavado algunas veces, ella juraría que todavía olía a él.

Cayendo boca abajo sobre la cama, agarró la tela cerca de su cuello y la apretó contra su rostro. Brennan se estremeció mientras inhalaba y lloro contra la almohada en renovada desesperación. Ella lloró al pensar en los últimos seis meses, en las incontables noches en las que él le mostró que entre ellos era _siempre_ hacer el amor. Pensó en él, despertando solo nuevamente y sollozó aún más. Ella sabía que no podría hacerle el amor una vez más, no podría pasar otra noche en sus brazos y luego dejarlo la mañana siguiente. No era justo para él, ni era justo para ella, no era justo para _ellos._

Después de la forma en que enloqueció la semana pasada, cuando ella no pudo localizarlo en su teléfono, ella lo debería haber visto venir; este absoluto derrumbe que le mostró la absoluta imposibilidad de hacer esto una noche más. Pero ella no lo había visto y la tomó por sorpresa, porque ayer no había habido una amenaza de bomba, ni peleas, ni alguna conferencia fuera de la ciudad; nada que indicara que al aparecer frente a su puerta la noche anterior, la delgada línea de su autocontrol se rompería definitivamente.

Brennan no estaba segura de que había tenido de especial la noche anterior para destrozarla así. Tal vez fue la forma en que la tomó entre sus brazos y le dio vueltas alrededor de su sala de estar cuando le abrió la puerta y ella se lanzo hacia él. O tal vez fueron los besos juguetones que le dio cuando la cargó por encima de su hombro con un gruñido de mentira y la llevó a su cama. Tal vez fue sólo el placer y la felicidad que habían brotado inconteniblemente cuando le dio besos que le hacían cosquillas en su caja torácica mientras le hacía el amor con caricias suaves y juguetonas. O tal vez, solo tal vez, fue simplemente el hecho de que se trataba de una noche más. Ella no lo sabía, no estaba segura, pero la había golpeado como una bala certera. La intimidad, lo _certero _de la misma. Y la había devastado por completo, esta barrera auto impuesta que ella había levantado y que él había respetado tan cabalmente. Esta realidad que había creado a partir de la necesidad y el terror y las emociones insoportables que siempre había tratado de ocultar.

Pero esconderlo ya no era, de ninguna manera, una opción. Brennan lloró de alivio y terror al darse cuenta que era hora de enfrentar el cambio en su realidad; el momento de dar el paso hacia el precipicio.

_Booth, _ella gritó en su mente, como si la mera combinación de letras que forman su nombre pudieran calmarla y consolarla.

_Ella lo necesitaba._ Necesitaba que la tomara entre sus brazos y le dijera que todo estaría bien. Necesitaba que él la sostuviera, para comprender las sensaciones que él producía con su sola presencia, para ayudarle a recordar que había mucho más para ella que ciencia y lógica. Por sobre todas las cosas, necesitaba tomar todo su coraje y saltar al precipicio.

Al final, le tomó diez días reunir el coraje para saltar. Diez días en los que, el terror y la emoción corrían por sus venas.

_Atrápame, por favor._

**N/A 102 comentarios, cuando vea 7 comentarios en mi bandeja de entrada, o cuando entre a FF y vea que la histtoria llego a 109 comentarios, habra capitulo nuevamente. =)**_  
><em>


	21. Un solo beso

**N/A** Gracias por sus comentarios =), seque muchas están trabajando y esperando una nueva actualización, otras en la escuela o diversas actividades y que amarían que pusiera toda la historia de una buena vez, se lo que es, me a pasado también, pero lo que quiero es que comenten cada capitulo aunque sea para obtener la actualización del siguiente capitulo, si yo colgara todos los capítulos nadie comentaría, si, así de mas o menos 200 personas que leen cada capitulo, solo 7 comentan, aveces 10, y solo por que quieren algo a cambio, si no tal vez lo harían o tal vez no, se que las hice esperar 4 meses o algo parecido pero no fue por gusto tengo un trabajo y en esos meses hubo cambios en la empresa y soy la única en la sucursal de mi ciudad, me toco todo el papeleo ami, números, números y mas números, desde el año 2007 y yo ni siquiera estaba aquí.

Pero aun asi me dedique a traducir lo mejor que pude, para terminar esta historia, por que yo también soy lectora y se lo que es esperar y esperar a que actualicen, aunque a veces ya nunca lo hacen, pero lo hice para no dejarlos a medias, por que bien podria haber esperado que mi carga de trabajo disminuyera y empezar a traducir, osea que apenas estaria haciendolo por que recien inicie el mes de marzo sin papeleo que revisar, enviar o alguina que otra cosa que checar, lo inico que pido es un comentario, no bueno 7 comentarios y ya, me gusta saber que les gusta lo que hice y que mi beta **bebe2580 **no perdió el tiempo revisando cada capitulo. y asi tal vez en un algún momento pronto espero traer otra historia traducida o mía, no lo se, a lo mejor se me da escribir algo.

Bueno creo que era todo, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y enviarme un mensaje =), por cierto alguien vio el Paleyfets 2012 de Bones ayer, yo no :'( lo olvide por completo, e leído que fue genial :'(.

La serie BONES no me pertenece, y esta historia tampoco.

¸. • '¨) ¸. •' ¨) ¸. • * ¨) BONES (¸. • '(¸. •'. • '¸ ¸. • ¨ ¯ ¸. • '¨) ¸. •' ¨) ¸. • * ¨) BONES (¸. • '(¸. •'. • '¸ ¸. • ¨ ¯

**Un solo beso**

Alrededor del tercer día, su fuerza había sufrido un serio agrietamiento y el día siete ya había enloquecido por completo. En el trabajo. A la mitad del día. Esperando para entrevistar a un testigo! Porque simplemente ella había dejado solo de aparecer. Después de meses y meses de golpear a su puerta casi todas las noches, ella solo se detuvo. Sin previo aviso y sin explicación.

Hace unos meses, ella había pasado cuatro noches fuera y él casi había enloquecido, pero después de aquella noche en la cual había llegado directamente desde ese club, había pasado toda las noches con él. La única excepción eran los días que él tenía a Parker y esos pocos días que ella pasó en su conferencia en Montreal.

A veces hacían el amor toda la noche, a veces solo una vez, y algunas veces, cuando estaban demasiado cansados por su día de trabajo, él la abrazaba durante toda la noche. Booth había llegado a descubrir que las mejores horas de sueño que tenía eran las que pasaba siempre junto a ella. Y apenas había dormido en los últimos siete días.

Mientras esperaban a que la maestra de escuela que habían ido a entrevistar terminara su actuación en el escenario con sus alumnos de preescolar, Booth recordó la última noche que se había presentado.

_Le había abierto la puerta y ella se había arrojado a sus brazos, como lo hacía más y más a menudo últimamente. Él la había tomado por la cintura y la había hecho girar en un pequeño círculo en su pequeña sala de estar mientras la besaba. Ella le había mordido su labio inferior en broma y un pequeño gruñido en respuesta había escapado de sus labios mientras él juguetonamente la tiraba por encima de su hombro y la llevaba a la cama._

_Juguetona. _La palabra resonó en su mente. Habían hecho el amor dos veces esa noche y ambas veces habían sido juguetonas con caricias burlonas, jadeos entrecortados y risas apenas controladas. _Absoluta y total intimidad._ No la había escuchado salir por la mañana y aunque se había despertado solo, otra vez, él había saltado de la cama sin esa sensación horrible a la que estaba acostumbrado. Porque él lo veía, podía sentirlo, casi podía saborear perfectamente el polvo que era lo último que quedaba del muro de su silencio derrumbándose.

_¿Qué diablos está pasando, bebé? _La pregunta desesperada nunca salió de sus labios mientras la miraba, inmóvil y tensa en el bastidor del pequeño escenario mientras esperaban a la maestra terminar su actuación. Booth vio su mano subir y agarrar el telón de un lado y él supo que no era el único con grietas en el trabajo, en medio del día, incapaz de pretender más.

En dos pasos estaba parado detrás de ella, tan cerca que Booth sabía que había perdido el control de las riendas emocionales a las que se había aferrado en los últimos siete días. Después del tercer día había empezado a preocuparse, pero ahora es estaba enloqueciendo. Y mientras levantaba una mano lentamente acariciando con sus dedos un costado de su cuello, sabía que finalmente había perdido toda su compostura.

Su piel se volvió de gallina cuando sus dedos se movieron por la curva de su hombro, bajando por su brazo, hasta que finalmente puso su mano sobre la de ella, entrelazando sus dedos sin apretar. Como si hubiera perdido el control de su cuerpo, la cabeza de Booth se movió hacia abajo hasta que su aliento apenas acarició la parte posterior de su cuello perturbando los rizos que se habían escapado de su cola de caballo. Casi en cámara lenta, sus labios entreabiertos se movieron de un lado a otro a lo largo de su nuca en una caricia tan débil, que Brennan casi pensó que lo estaba imaginando. Su respiración se aceleró sin su permiso y él aumento la presión de sus labios un poco más en contra de su piel sensible.

Booth cerró los ojos e inhalo, su olor tan deliciosamente familiar que podría reconocerlo en cualquier lugar. Era el tipo de olor que lo intoxicaba y que él tan a menudo podía oler en su piel, en sus sábanas, e incluso en algunas de sus camisas. Sin poder hacer nada, apretó sus labios entre abiertos contra su piel en un beso.

Un solo beso, pero que llevaba consigo todas las preguntas.

_¿Por qué te alejas?_

_¿Qué te está haciendo correr de esa manera?_

_¿Por qué no te das la vuelta, y finalmente, me dices lo que he estado esperando escuchar durante los últimos seis meses?_

Su espalda apretándose contra su pecho mientras ella se fundía en él casi lo destrozó. Ni una sola vez, en seis meses, él la había tocado en ninguna manera que no fuera totalmente profesional durante el día. Incluso cuando él la abrazaba, o golpeaba su hombro contra el suyo, o le ponía la mano en la parte baja de la espalda para guiarla al salir de una habitación, no había sido más íntimo que nada de lo que hubiera estado haciendo durante los últimos cinco años. El hecho era que había estado aterrorizado de hacer cualquier cosa que la obligara a hacerle frente a esto antes de que estuviera lista; miedo de que al hacerlo, ella entraría en pánico y huyera.

Pero si los últimos siete días dejaban ver algo, era que ella estaba huyendo de todos modos y él no podía hacer nada en contra de la imperiosa necesidad de recordarle que todo había cambiado irrevocablemente entre ellos y que ella no podía pretender otra cosa.

Los aplausos en el escenario, que les indicaban el final de la actuación, lo trajeron de vuelta a sus sentidos. Él le soltó la mano, pero sus labios aún descansaban sobre su piel. Booth podía ver a su testigo y sus estudiantes hacer la reverencia final y sabía que su momento había terminado - era tiempo de ser nuevamente el agente del FBI con un trabajo que hacer, en lugar de un hombre a punto de derrumbarse. Antes de dar ese último paso atrás que pondría una vez más el espacio profesional entre ellos, sus labios se abrieron una vez más en la nuca en un beso rápido pero desgarrador, su lengua y sus dientes marcando su piel.

Un solo beso, que lo decía todo.

_Te amo._

_Te necesito._

_Por favor, no te alejes más._

__**N/A **Uno de mis capítulos favoritos, el anterior también es uno de mis favoritos, de hecho amo toda la historia =) espero sus comentarios, actualmente **109**, después de **116** otro capitulo, una ultima cosa si quieren leer la historia terminada mañana, dejen comentarios, por que si no termino de publicar mañana esperaran hasta el lunes, los domingos no me conecto. Y si lo llego a hacer es desde mi celular, desde ahí no se pueden publicar los capítulos. Gracias por leer =).


	22. Destrozado

**N/A** Aun no son 7 comentarios faltan tres, pero como no me voy a poder conectar al rato, dejo de una vez el siguiente capitulo, gracias por comentar.

Esta historia no me pertenece y la serie BONES tampoco que triste situación.

Gracias a mi beta **bebe2580** por todo su apoyo.

¸. • '¨) ¸. •' ¨) ¸. • * ¨) BONES (¸. • '(¸. •'. • '¸ ¸. • ¨ ¯ ¸. • '¨) ¸. •' ¨) ¸. • * ¨) BONES (¸. • '(¸. •'. • '¸ ¸. • ¨ ¯

**Destrozado**

¿Dónde diablos estaba?

Fue la pregunta que se había hecho todos los días durante los últimos diez días. Booth había sido muy cuidadoso de plantearse la pregunta de _Dónde, _en lugar de_ Quién. _Porque si empezaba a preguntarse quién, demonios, él perdería su fortaleza.

Y él podría presentarse en su puerta y hacerle saber con la furia de sus besos y haciéndole el amor tempestuosamente que no podrían mantener el silencio nunca más. Él podría hacerla suya una y otra vez hasta que finalmente gritara su nombre y dejara de fingir.

Pretender que podían seguir haciéndolo. Fingir que no se despedazaba debajo de él prácticamente todas las noches para luego dejarlo despertar solo en la mañana.

Maldición, a veces la escucha levantarse de la cama y él también fingía.

Fingía que estaba dormido, fingía que no lo estaba matando cada vez que se iba de esa manera. Pero entonces oía la puerta de su apartamento cerrarse y se le rompía el corazón, recordándole que fingir solo estaba lastimándolos a ambos.

_Y diez días habían sido más que suficiente._

Pero cerró los puños y se obligó a callar la voz que le gritaba que se levantara y la obligara a hacerle frente a la realidad.

Porque tenía que ser su decisión. Dios, tenía que ser su decisión, porque necesitaba saber que ella tampoco podía soportarlo más.

Booth sabía que no era el único que no tenía suficiente. Ella tampoco. Es por eso que ella volvía. Porque ella no se cansaba de lo que le hacía. De lo que se hacían el uno al otro. Y también sabía que ella no lo estaba utilizando. Él sabía que ella lo necesitaba como él la necesitaba.

Pero tenerla por la noche no era suficiente para satisfacer esa necesidad. Y la única cosa que él _no_ sabía era si las noches eran suficientes _para ella_.

Cuando ella se entregaba a él, no tenía ninguna duda, pero cuando lo dejaba por la mañana, se estremecía al pensar que ella estaba satisfecha al jugar este juego indefinidamente.

Y seguía esperándola, a pesar de que lo estaba destruyendo.

Porque él la conocía lo suficiente para saber que probablemente tenía miedo. Demonios, la intensidad de lo que había estado ocurriendo casi todas las noches en su cama lo había tomado por sorpresa también a él. Así que ella tenía que estar aterrorizada.

Pero ya habían pasado _meses_ hasta ahora y ya nunca más quería despertar con el sonido de su puerta al cerrarse.

No podía seguir despertando con su aroma en sus sábanas y saber que ese olor era todo lo que le quedaba de ella. No podía hacerle el amor toda la noche y luego pretender durante el día que nunca la había tocado.

Y los últimos diez días le habían recordado que él no podía vivir sabiendo que solo era suya _algunas _ noches.

Booth cerró los ojos cuando las imágenes de esas noches se apoderaron de él.

_¡Oh, Dios!, no podía soportarlo, ya no podía seguir con esto. Él iba a romperse en mil pedazos._

Sus ojos se abrieron y su corazón se volvió loco al escuchar el suave golpe. Se levantó del sofá y caminó lentamente, muy lentamente hacía la puerta.

Cerró los ojos cuando su mano se movió para alcanzar la manija, incapaz de detenerse y darse la vuelta pero preguntándose cuántas noches más podría hacer esto antes de terminar destrozado.

N/A Mañana me conectare y si veo 10 comentarios, no iporta si son de este o del capitulo anterior, actualizare, recuerden tres mas y esta historia se acabo. **113** cuando vea **123** el capitulo estara, colgado recuerden que si mañana no logro colgar los dos que faltan, espera hasta el lunes.=)


	23. Diez  días

**N/A** Gracias por sus 11 comentarios =).

Siento no haber actualizado antes pero también tengo que dormir, pero en cuanto llegue al trabajo me conecte para revisar los mensajes, ok la historia ya esta prácticamente terminada, así que las que quieran el final hoy no duden en comentar, voy a estar conectada hasta las 7 de la noche hora México, después veo muy difícil poder hacerlo, y mañana como les había dicho no me conecto.

BONES no me pertenece y esta historia tampoco.

Gracias a mi beta **bebe2580** por su gran ayuda.

¸. • '¨) ¸. •' ¨) ¸. • * ¨) BONES (¸. • '(¸. •'. • '¸ ¸. • ¨ ¯ ¸. • '¨) ¸. •' ¨) ¸. • * ¨) BONES (¸. • '(¸. •'. • '¸ ¸. • ¨ ¯

**Diez días**

"Dra. B, he analizado las muestras de suelo y no creería…"

"Lo siento, Hodgins, pero me tengo que ir", lo interrumpió sin aminorar la velocidad de sus pasos.

"¿Irse?", repitió la palabra como si nunca hubiese escuchado hablar de ella. "Pero tengo los resultados que ha estado…"

"Puedes decirme mañana", le dijo Brennan distraídamente. "hay un lugar en el que tengo que estar."

Sus brillantes ojos azules la miraban como si fuera una extraña forma de vida nunca antes vista.

"Pero… pero, esto es sobre el caso", subrayó, sintiendo casi que se ahogaba por no poder compartir sus resultados. "Dame diez minutos, te diré, esto es…"

"No tengo diez minutos", respondió Brennan, sus siguientes palabras eran más para ella que para él cuando salía, Hodgins la miro en estado de shock. "Ya he retrasado esto por diez días."

_Diez días._

Diez días de miseria absoluta. No había realmente ninguna otra manera para describirlo, porque su pareja era una dulce adicción, y ella estaba sufriendo de abstinencia.

En casi seis meses nunca había estado lejos de él más de una semana. E incluso eso había sido solo al principio, cuando todavía estaba tratando convencerse así misma que podía detenerse. Pero pronto se hizo dolorosamente evidente que no podía permanecer alejada de él por lo que terminó rindiéndose, una y otra vez.

Apenas había dormido en los últimos días, porque lo único que podía hacer era girar y girar en la cama, cada parte de ella desesperada por levantarse e ir a él.

Había estado esperando _verlo_ en su puerta alrededor del séptimo día. Recordó lo que sucedió en ese séptimo día con gran detalle. Tan ilógico como sonaba, Brennan creía que todavía podía sentir la huella de sus labios en el cuello.

_Ese beso._ Ese beso en medio del día que le decía, que él se estaba enloqueciendo tanto como ella. Ese beso que le decía que fingir, sin importar la hora del día, ya no era una opción.

Brennan ni siquiera sabía el porqué aún continuaba alejándose. No era como si el terror y la emoción que corrían por sus venas durante lo que parecía casi cada minuto del día fuera a mejorar de alguna manera. Y el hecho que no podía escapar era que necesitaba aparecerse en su puerta y decírselo. Decirle cuánto lo quería, lo mucho que lo necesitaba, decirle que ya no podía soportar más el silencio. El silencio que en los últimos días se había hecho presente en sus paseos en el coche e incluso en sus almuerzos.

Hoy en el almuerzo cuando ella le había robado una de sus papas fritas, él no le dijo una sola palabra. Sólo la miró con esos ojos marrones de los que se había enamorado tan absolutamente, quemándola con su mirada.

_Diez días._

Ella no podía hacerlo más y él también debía estar fuera de quicio. Incluso con lo bien que él fingía durante el día, había visto la tensión que habían dejado los últimos días alrededor de sus ojos, él tampoco estaba durmiendo bien.

Le temblaban las manos en el volante mientras conducía a su apartamento. Todo estaba a punto de convertirse en realidad y estaba aterrada. Pero cubriendo deliciosamente ese terror estaba la excitación, porque esta noche no tendría que permanecer en silencio. Él siempre le hacía desear gritar y esta noche no se iba a contener. Y ni hablar de lo decidida que estaba de averiguar lo alto que él también podía hacerlo. Definitivamente era injusto que después de seis meses aún no tuviera conocimiento de esta particular pieza de información.

Mirando a su puerta, al igual que infinidad de veces antes, Brennan apenas podía oír sus pensamientos sobre los fuertes latidos de su corazón. _Oh, Dios, Booth, estoy aterrorizada._

Poco a poco, lentamente, levantó su mano y tocó suavemente, su corazón enloqueciéndose cuando le abrió la puerta. Mirando sus brillantes ojos negros, podía ver qué tan cerca del precipicio lo habían llevado los últimos diez días.

Él se movió a un lado para dejarla entrar y ella entró a su apartamento casi en trance. Brennan no sabía que era posible sentir tanta felicidad y terror al mismo tiempo. Puso su bolso sobre la mesa, como siempre, y cuando se volteo para mirarlo, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Vestía un pantalón negro deportivo y una camiseta negra que se ajustaba a su pecho perfecto y ella sabía que ninguna cosa que hubiera visto antes se había visto tan bien. Casi parecía casual, apoyado contra la puerta cerrada, con los brazos cruzados delante de su pecho mientras la miraba. Pero Brennan lo conocía muy bien, no había nada casual en él.

Ella casi podía ver el reto en la postura de su cuerpo, en la forma en que estaba de pie delante de la puerta mirándola, como si la estuviera retando a irse de nuevo sin decir nada. Como si le estuviera diciendo que se iba a quedar ahí, entre la puerta y ella, hasta que se rindiera.

Brennan caminó hasta que estuvo de pie delante de él, pero ni aun así siquiera movió un musculo. Coloco las manos en su cintura con suavidad y un musculo en su mandíbula se marcó, haciéndole saber que se estaba frenando con cada onza de control que poseía.

Sentía que no podía respirar, mareada, casi intoxicada mientras lo miraba. Tan hermoso. Tan perfecto. Y todo suyo.

Su compañero. El hombre que le enseñó que la confianza y la fe y el amor eran más que palabras en el diccionario. Ella le había dicho alguna vez que no había tal cosa como la magia, pero en estos últimos seis meses había descubierto que la magia era caminar directamente a sus brazos. Y no había nada más mágico que rendirse a él.

_Díselo._

__**N/A **Comenten** 6** comentarios un capitulo nuevo =) **124 + 6 = 130** comentarios que les dará un capitulo que las hará felices =)


	24. Dulce rendición

**N/A** Bones no me pertenece, la historia tampoco. Gracias a mi beta **bebe2580** por su maravillosa ayuda =)

Y aquí esta el capitulo que han estado esperando.

Solo el epilogo y esto termino.

¸. • '¨) ¸. •' ¨) ¸. • * ¨) BONES (¸. • '(¸. •'. • '¸ ¸. • ¨ ¯ ¸. • '¨) ¸. •' ¨) ¸. • * ¨) BONES (¸. • '(¸. •'. • '¸ ¸. • ¨ ¯

**Dulce rendición**

Una vez. Dos veces.

Sus labios rozaron los suyos. De lado a lado. Probando. Degustando. Tomando.

"Magia."

La palabra susurrada fue como un golpe, su cuerpo inmóvil como una estatua.

"Tenías razón", le confesó con voz ronca contra sus labios. "Hay magia, Booth."

Sus brazos se desenrollaron como un resorte, envolviendo su cuerpo y atrayéndola contra él. Una mano la acarició hasta que sus dedos estaban en su pelo, empuñando los suaves filamentos mientras su boca devoraba la suya en un gesto de absoluta posesión.

Ella aspiró, desesperada por oxigeno cuando él finalmente liberó sus labios.

"No más", suspiró, enterrando su cara por un momento contra su cuello, antes de levantar la cabeza para mirarla.

"Dime", exigió Booth, volteándola para sujetarla contra su puerta. "Dímelo ahora mismo."

"Booth..."

"En este puto momento, Temperance", gruñó, quitándole su camisa con rapidez y tirándola por encima del hombro. La tocó con frenesí, las manos abriendo los botones de metal, bajando y quitándole sus pantalones de mezclilla y ropa interior negra mientras sus dientes le bajaban un tirante del sujetador por el hombro

Estaba literalmente devorándola – sus labios chupando su cuello violentamente - y la cabeza de Brennan dio un vuelco hacia atrás contra la puerta por la excitación. Quería responderle, pero su cerebro estaba haciendo corto circuito de la manera más escandalosa que había experimentado nunca.

"Seis meses", gruñó, y no era una acusación, más bien era la incredulidad de saber que habían estado haciendo esto durante tanto tiempo. "He estado esperando durante seis meses."

"Ya lo sé"-gimió Brennan, inclinándose hacia adelante y moviendo sus labios delirantes sobre un hombro mientras él arrojaba el sostén lejos y chupaba sus pechos con voracidad. "Lo siento. Oh, Dios, lo siento... te necesito. Te necesito... tanto."

Un gemido escapó del fondo de su garganta, al colocar ambas manos alrededor de sus nalgas y levantar su cuerpo totalmente desnudo contra su puerta. Sus largas piernas inmediatamente se enroscaron alrededor de su cintura y sus manos se deslizaron bajo su camiseta, clavando sus uñas fuertemente sobre su piel. Booth silbó fuerte ante el dolor, sus dedos apretando sus suaves curvas fuertemente mientras se volteaba y se dirigía a su dormitorio.

Booth pateó la puerta del dormitorio cerrándola detrás de ellos y el fuerte sonido la hizo suspirar en su cuello.

"Los últimos diez días han sido un infierno", exclamó Booth estremeciéndose, sus manos y labios corriendo febrilmente sobre ella. "Tanto tiempo... he estado esperando tanto tiempo."

"C..Cuánto tiempo más estabas dispuesto a esperar?" -preguntó ella con vacilación.

"Siempre, Huesos", le respondió con honestidad, había un fuego en sus ojos casi negros cuando él la colocó sobre la cama. "Hubiera esperado por por siempre."

No podía dejar de tocarla, dejando besos frenéticos donde podía, incluso mientras ella se subió y se arrodilló en la cama frente a él. Ella respondió a sus besos desesperados con sus labios, sus manos inmediatamente buscando el borde de su camiseta. Sin decir una palabra, sus brazos se levantaron, permitiéndole subir y desechar la camiseta negra. Sus labios cayeron suavemente en su pecho y él bajó los brazos, las manos enredándose en las ondas de su cabello.

"Mírame", le dijo Booth con voz áspera, apretándola un poco más contra él hasta que sus ojos estaban mirando los suyos. "Dímelo"-le volvió a pedir con la voz ronca, "Dime todo lo que has estado guardando durante los últimos seis meses."

Cerró los ojos un instante, las palabras elevándose como una ola y haciéndola sentir que la garganta se le secaba. _Tanto. Había tantas cosas_. Cuando sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo, Brennan sabía que no había nada más que callar.

Sus ojos marrones la quemaban, el marrón de chocolate derretido que siempre veía ahora era tan oscuro que casi parecía negro. Su pecho tibio y perfecto subía y bajaba de una forma que era casi hipnotizante. Sin pensarlo, ella le dijo: "Eres tan hermoso."

Inmediatamente, un ligero rubor tiñó sus pómulos y Brennan podía ver que lo había sorprendido. Ella se _había_ contenido tanto y no era justo. Él necesitaba saberlo y empezaría con esto.

"Racionalmente, sé que el arco de tu frente, la línea de tu mandíbula..." Sus labios rozaron suavemente sobre cada característica mientras que luchaba para transmitirle los sentimientos que apenas podía explicarse a sí misma. "Sé que estoy naturalmente programada a responder a toda esta perfecta simetría... y aún así, la manera en que no puedo dejar de tocarte, la manera en que te deseo es casi irracional."

Sus manos se deslizaron por su pecho, presionando sus dedos contra los marcados músculos abdominales marcados antes de llegar al resorte de sus pantalones de pijama.

"Desde esa primera noche," confesó ella, bajando la última barrera entre su cuerpo completamente desnudo y sus codiciosas manos. "He sido adicta ti desde esa primera noche."

"Trataste de fingir que una noche iba a ser suficiente", Booth la reprendió suavemente, sacándose los pantalones de pijama, que habían caído enrollados alrededor de sus pies en el suelo. Colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, sosteniéndola contra de él mientras cambiaba su posición, quedando sentado en la cama y ella a horcajadas en su regazo.

"Y he fallado miserablemente", dijo Brennan, agarrándose de sus hombros mientras se sentaba sobre él. "No pude quedarme lejos, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo?" Mojada y caliente, se deslizó fácilmente por su longitud rígida y dos gemidos de satisfacción vibraron en el aire.

"Nunca más te alejes", le dijo con voz áspera, dejándose caer en la cama, y cerrando los ojos por el éxtasis de sentirla moviéndose sensualmente sobre él.

"No puedo" admitió ella, mirándolo con seriedad, "Te necesito, Booth."

Sus ojos brillaron abiertos y subió una mano por su espalda para enroscar sus dedos alrededor de su nuca fuertemente. "Otra vez."

"Te necesito, lo hago", ella admitió, dándole besos frenéticos, desesperada por transmitirle todo lo que había le había negado a ambos durante tanto tiempo. "Siempre lo hice."

Colocando un brazo alrededor de ella, Booth se deslizó hacia atrás hasta que sus piernas ya no colgaban de la cama. Tomándola por las caderas, él la ayudó a establecer el ritmo. Brennan gimió contra su boca, el sentir sus dedos tocando su piel siempre la volvía salvaje. En un gemido, estrelló sus labios contra los suyos y la besó con violencia. En respuesta a su pasión, ella lo recorrió con sus calientes manos, inconscientemente, sus caderas aumentaron la velocidad. Apretó sus rodillas contra él y él dejó escapar un gemido sordo, haciéndole recordar a Brennan alejar su boca de la de él.

"Quiero escuchar lo fuerte que puedes gritar," jadeó ella y las palabras parecían encender algo en su interior.

"Y yo quiero _oírte_ gritar mi nombre ", gruñó, volteándola para dejarla bajo su mando y deslizándose con fuerza en su cuerpo.

Envolvió sus brazos y piernas a su alrededor mientras ella arqueaba la espalda, sus uñas clavándose furiosamente en los músculos bajo sus manos. Se subió sobre ella y ella gimió al sentirlo entrar con tanta fuerza y tan profundo en su interior.

"Booth..." Todavía no era un grito, pero fue suficiente para que él colocara las manos en la cama a ambos lados de su cabeza y se deslizara aún más profundo.

"Temperance..." Todo su cuerpo se estremeció al oír su nombre escapar de sus labios. Nadie había dicho su nombre de esa manera, lleno de necesidad y desesperación. Bajo en su vientre, algo se apretó en delirante anticipación mientras él depositaba besos húmedos en su garganta.

"¡Sí, _oh sí,_ Booth!" Sus ojos se cerraron por un segundo, antes de que ella los abriera otra vez, fascinada por él, toda la fuerza masculina y cruda pasión, surgiendo sobre ella. Sus músculos tensos bajo sus manos y todo lo que podía ver, sentir, saborear, era a él, embistiendo cada vez más rápido entre sus piernas.

"Ooohh, tan perfecto", exclamó, verbalizando la idea de que había cruzado por su mente un sinnúmero de veces y que ella siempre se había obligado a reprimir. "Esto es perfecto... eres tan perfecto."

"Por ti", se quedó sin aliento, sus respiraciones laboriosas mezclándose con las de ella. "Perfecto para ti. Contigo..." Sus palabras salieron de sus labios, arrollándola como una corriente eléctrica. La cara enterrada en su cuello, bombeando más rápido, respondiendo a los movimientos desesperados de sus caderas. La presión subió más rápido y más fuerte, más y más, hasta que él echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó su nombre con voz ronca.

"¡BOOTH!", el grito de su nombre en respuesta los hizo añicos a los dos, dejando dos cuerpos calientes, sin aliento, enredados irremediablemente juntos.

"Te amo", dijo Booth contra su garganta, no en voz baja, pero en la voz más clara que pudo gesticular teniendo en cuenta que estaba bien exprimido.

Brennan abrió los ojos y apretó los brazos a su alrededor en respuesta.

"Dilo otra vez". La petición los tomó a ambos por sorpresa, pero ella se había estado negando esas palabras durante seis meses y estaba un poco desesperada por volverlas a escuchar, para saber que esto era real.

Booth levantó la cabeza y miró hacia abajo para encontrarse con sus ojos azules.

"Te amo". Dejando besos en toda su cara, él le repitió, una y otra vez. "teamoteamoteamo".

"He tenido tanto miedo", le confesó, abrazándolo con más fuerza, apretando su mejilla contra su hombro. "Es por eso que... los últimos seis... Lo siento, lo siento..."

Booth se volteó sobre su espalda para no aplastarla, llevándosela con él dado que sus brazos y piernas aún lo rodeaban. "Está bien, bebe..." la calmó, sus manos acariciando ligeramente su espalda arriba y abajo. "Simplemente... por favor, dime... ¿de qué has tenido tanto miedo?"

"De perderte..." Apretando los dedos en su piel. "Yo... Yo sé que el silencio y la pretensión, ya sé que estuvieron mal, pero... dios, siempre y cuando nada cambiara seguirías siendo mío. Podría seguir teniéndote, yo no sabía lo que sucedería cuando no hubiera nada detrás de lo que me pudiera esconder. "

"Oh, demonios, Huesos," suspiró, sorprendido por la vulnerable confesión. Sus manos se deslizaron hacia arriba, hasta que se clavaron en su pelo y pudo mirarla directamente a los ojos. "Yo soy tuyo, tuyo he sido, y siempre seré tuyo."

"Oh", sonrió con timidez, inconscientemente las yemas de sus dedos tocando a cada lado de su clavícula. "¿Yo... soy tuya también?"

"Demonios sí", gruñó Booth, levantando la cabeza de la almohada para capturar sus labios en un rápido beso. "Mía, tan mía."

"Está bien"-concedió Brennan, antes de aclarar con seriedad, "Quiero decir, técnicamente, yo sé que no puede ser tu dueña o viceversa, pero aún así acepto el significado que encierra ese sentimiento como un indicador de..."

Riendo, Booth le dio la vuelta otra vez, interrumpiendo su discurso, mientras sus labios dejaban un sendero de besos indiscriminados por toda su suave piel.

"No más de esconderse, Huesos", dijo, cada vez más grave. "No hay pretensiones, no más silencio".

"No," ella le contestó su acuerdo seriamente, ahuecando la cara entre sus manos, suspirando cuando el dulce peso de él se posicionó sobre ella. "No voy a callar la forma en que te quiero, nunca más." Ella puso un beso contra su garganta tibia. "No quiero fingir que no te necesito." Besó una de las esquinas de su boca. "No puedo ocultar que te amo, aunque lo intentara."

**-X-**

Al igual que muchas mañanas antes, su brazo estaba alrededor de su cintura y la mejilla contra su espalda.

Poco a poco lo fue soltando, la cama cambiando bajo su peso en movimiento. Automáticamente, su mente le gritó, _no te vayas_, antes de darse cuenta, de que esta mañana _no _era como todas las mañanas y que _esta_ mañana, él no tenía que contenerse.

Con los ojos desorbitados, Booth se giró rápidamente, estirando uno de sus brazos para enroscarlo alrededor de su estómago.

"Ni siquiera lo pienses," le ordenó, dándole la vuelta hasta que estuvo debajo de él, en medio de la cama.

"Qu... Oh." Sus ojos se abrieron al comprender qué pasaba y sus brazos lo rodearon, acariciando con sus manos los músculos de su espalda que se habían tensado súbitamente. "Sólo iba a la cocina. Tengo sed", explicó. "No me voy a ir."

"Bien"-dijo Booth casualmente, como si no hubiera tenido un ligero ataque de pánico dentro de su propia cabeza en el instante en que la sintió moverse. "Porque no te lo voy a permitir."

"Cada mañana quería quedarme", admitió Brennan, moviendo un pie distraídamente contra su pantorrilla. "Me dolía dejarte, Booth, sí, pero... seguí haciéndolo... Lo siento, yo quisiera..."

"Shhh", la tranquilizó, poniendo las manos alrededor de su cara ahora llena de ansiedad. "Yo tenía claro que tenía que ser tu decisión, pero ahora deseo haberte detenido. La primera vez que te escuché salir, yo debería haberte detenido... pero yo también estaba aterrorizado."

"Yo quería que me detuvieras", ella le confesó en un hilo de voz. "La última vez que me fui... yo no podía soportarlo más... fue entonces cuando supe que no podía seguir con esto."

"Oh, cariño"-le susurró en voz baja, su corazón apretándose en su latir al comprender que así como había sido tan difícil para él despertar solo, así lo había sido para ella irse. "Yo... yo corrí tras de ti una mañana, no pude evitarlo. ¿Te acuerdas cuando volviste de tu conferencia el mes pasado?"

"Sí". Por supuesto que recordaba, había sido la única vez que él le había tocado por la mañana. Había podido sentirlo en su piel durante horas y había fantaseado con tener sexo por la mañana con su compañero el resto del día.

"Corrí tras de ti, medio desnudo," dijo Booth, recordando también que fuera de control se había sentido al hacerle el amor esa mañana. "Tú ya te habías ido y yo quería golpear algo". Se rió un poco al recordar: " Asusté a un chico que estaba entrando al edificio."

"Booth", murmuró su nombre con voz ronca, colocando sus labios en su garganta y los presiono en ese punto en particular en la base que había descubierto hace meses. "Me encanta despertar contigo."

Él sonrió y gruñó en voz baja, sus ojos en blanco de nuevo mientras sus pequeñas y calientes manos se apoderaban de él, colocándolo justo donde ella lo quería. Deslizando la palma de su mano por el costado de su cuerpo, sostuvo su cuerpo en sus manos, alzando su torso hacia su boca.

El más suave _oh_ escapó de sus labios cerrados cuando él cerró sus labios con suavidad alrededor de uno de sus pezones rosa coral, la succión suave pero constante. Apenas la punta de él entró en su cuerpo y ella gimió, arqueándose en sus manos, sus propias manos cayendo a un lado para agarrar las sábanas como un salvavidas. Su lengua se paseó sobre el pecho que había ignorado inicialmente, utilizando la punta para trazar el borde de la areola hasta que finalmente succionaba el pezón perlado con su boca. Una y otra vez, la bombeaba, con un empuje suave y superficial con la cabeza de su pene, chupando sus pezones haciéndola perder la razón.

Ella gimió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás en total abandono, y él se sintió completamente drogado; embriagado bajo la caricia de sus labios e intoxicado por la manera en la que repetía su nombre.

"Booth, Booth, Booth," ella gemía, tensando firmemente las manos en su cabello. Nunca había oído ese tono en su voz cuando estaba a punto de un orgasmo y ahora Booth sabía que sería su misión el escucharla tantas veces como fuera posible.

"Dime lo que quieres, bebé", la alentó, dispuesto a darle todo lo que quisiera. Absolutamente todo.

"Más," Brennan gemió en voz alta, plantando sus pies sobre el colchón y balanceándose hacia arriba con él. "Necesito... más, por favor... déjame sentirte en lo más profundo... Ohhhhhhhh Dios!"

Entonces, se sumergió profundo en ella, sus paredes sensibles eran como guantes calientes y un gruñido áspero escapo de él. Descansando la frente contra la de ella, Booth se vio inundado de pequeños besos delirantes. Entrelazando los dedos con los de ella, la penetró una y otra vez hasta que su orgasmo lo golpeó, su nombre salió desde el fondo de su pecho haciendo eco en la habitación.

"¡Huesos!"

Sus ojos en blanco, dejándola ciega, cada parte de ella entregándose a él. El flujo caliente parecía no terminarse, cuando él se vació en ella, llegando a cada célula, entibiándola desde adentro. Esto era absoluta perfección. Esta era estar completa.

Así es como quería despertar cada mañana.

**N/A 6** comentarios nada mas para el capitulo final =) estamos en **130** al llegar a **136** tendrán el epilogo de esta maravillosa historia. Comentarios son bien recibidos aunque solo sean, voluntariamente a fuerza ;).


	25. Epilogo: Grito en el silencio

**N/A** Este es el ultimo capitulo :'( amo esta historia, gracias por todos sus comentarios, visitas, alertas, gracias por todo

BONES no me pertenece, solo mi colección de dvds de las 6 temporadas y el gran amor ala serie, y también a DB y ED.

La historia no es mía le pertenece a **Sleeplessinatlanta** que me dio todo su permiso para traducirla.

Gracias por sus comentarios hasta este momento **136** ( la mayoria forsosos)y **8976** visitas.

Gracias ami beta **bebe2580 **que reviso cada capitulo y corrio lo que estaba mal escrito.

Gracias a todas las que se tomaron el tiempo de comentar aunque sea para obtener un capitulo =).

¸. • '¨) ¸. •' ¨) ¸. • * ¨) BONES (¸. • '(¸. •'. • '¸ ¸. • ¨ ¯ ¸. • '¨) ¸. •' ¨) ¸. • * ¨) BONES (¸. • '(¸. •'. • '¸ ¸. • ¨ ¯

**Epílogo: grito en el silencio**

Despertó solo.

Por un segundo su corazón se aceleró rápidamente, antes que su cerebro comenzara a procesar, y se levantó de la cama en busca de su compañera. Casi siete meses más tarde y todavía había un pequeño e inconsciente segundo de ansiedad cada vez que se despertaba solo sin ella a su lado.

Booth no tenía que buscar mucho, él sabía dónde estaba. Caminando descalzo hacia la sala de estar, la encontró en la mecedora que Max había insistido que necesitaban. Se apoyó en la entrada y la vio meciéndose levemente, con una mano sosteniendo un libro y la otra palma hacia abajo sobre su vientre.

"Entonces, supongo que tu padre tenía razón acerca de la silla", le dijo, caminando hacia ella, dándole un beso en la frente y uno en el vientre hinchado. "sigo despertándome solo y encontrándote aquí".

"Es muy relajante", ella admitió, pasando los dedos por su pelo alborotado por el sueño mientras él se agachaba frente a ella. "He estado leyéndole en voz alta a la bebé y no quería despertarte".

"Lo sé"-dijo en voz baja, colocando ambas manos alrededor de su vientre _muy_ embarazado. "Entonces, ahora si realmente nos puede escuchar, ¿eh?"

"Sí, hablar con ella _ahora _tiene sentido ", Brennan bromeó; ya habían tratado este tema desde el primer día. Aun cuando su estómago estaba completamente plano, él se acostaba en el sofá, con la cabeza en su regazo, y hablaba con el bebé. Ella le había explicado una y otra vez que el bebé no sería capaz de escuchar hasta aproximadamente el sexto mes, pero él había insistido y ella realmente no podía encontrar la voluntad para discutírselo cuando él la miraba con esos brillantes ojos marrones.

Cerrando los ojos, Brennan sonrió con el roce de sus labios sobre su barriga al susurrar. "Hola, princesa," dijo Booth lleno de emoción, "Bien, la primera vez que conozcas a mamá ella puede estar gritando, pero no te preocupes..."

"¡Booth!" Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y le jaló su cabello en broma. Él se rió en voz baja, un brillo en sus ojos marrones, mientras posaba su mejilla con delicadeza sobre el vientre.

"¿Qué le estás leyendo?" -preguntó con curiosidad.

"La recopilación de poemas de Edgar Allan Poe" respondió Brennan, mostrándole el libro.

"¿Qué?" Se movió un poco para tener una mejor visión del libro, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad. "Por Dios, Huesos, no es lectura un poco intensa."

"Los poemas son muy líricos, le dan a mi voz una calidad rítmica que la bebé puede reconocer", defendió ella rápidamente, hablando con voz más suave cuando añadió: "Papá me dijo que mamá me leyó _El Cuervo_ y _Annabel Lee_ cuando estaba todavía en el vientre. "

"Creo que leí _El cuervo_ en la universidad ", comentó Booth casualmente, sus ojos se habían suavizado en el segundo que ella mencionó a su madre. "Pero el otro no."

" _Annabel Lee_ ", repitió, mientras le acariciaba la nuca con sus dedos. "Es muy romántico."

"¿Romántico?" bromeó, sus manos acariciando su vientre amorosamente. "¡Ah, Huesos, definitivamente te he influenciado".

Brennan puso los ojos en blanco y él se limitó a reír, poniéndose de pie y jalándole un poco la mano.

"Vamos, Huesos", dijo seduciéndola. "Vuelve a la cama y léeme _Annabel Lee._"

Consideró protestar, pero todavía estaba cansada - no era de extrañar - y regresar a la cama con él sonaba bastante tentador. Con el libro en una mano, Brennan le permitió que la guiara a la habitación.

Con un suspiro de satisfacción, Booth regresó a la cama, sentado con la espalda apoyada en la cabecera. Ella por su parte también soltó un suspiro cuando se acomodó entre sus piernas y su espalda quedó contra su pecho caliente y desnudo, sus brazos rodeando su cuerpo, posando sus manos automáticamente sobre su redondeado vientre.

"Odio despertar sin ti", él admitió, acariciando su cabello y presionando sus labios al lado de su cuello.

"Yo sé por qué", dijo en voz baja, cerrando los ojos en remordimiento. "Sé que es mi culpa..."

"¿Qué?" él frunció el ceño, consciente de ella se estaba agitando. "¿De qué estás hablando? Simplemente me gusta despertar contigo en mis brazos."

"Sí, lo sé"-admitió ella-. "Pero también sé que todas las mañanas cuando me fui... Sé que te hirieron y que cuando recién te despiertas, tu mente está todavía un poco desorientada y si despiertas solo, te puede tomar un momento para..."

"Está bien"-la interrumpió. "¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con mi pareja?"

"Booth..."

"Eso es psicología, Huesos", le señaló. "¿Desde cuándo justificas cualquier cosa con psicología?"

"No lo hago", dijo ella rápidamente.

"Por supuesto que no lo haces. Es una ciencia blanda", Booth le recordó en broma.

"Booth..." ella suspiró. "Simplemente… no lo ignores, por favor."

"Bueno, mira, tienes razón"-admitió-, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro. "Si me dolió, y sé que a ti también te hacía daño, y eso me mata, huesos."

"Booth, no - "

"Déjame terminar", le dijo en voz baja. –"Tienes razón, recién acabo de despertar, mi mente no está procesando correctamente las cosas y mi corazón se acelera un poco cuando me despierto sin ti. No es por lo que piensas, ¿de acuerdo? Es solo que por un segundo, mi mente casi no puede comprender que esto es real; los últimos siete meses _y_ los seis antes de eso, está bien?"

Brennan volvió la cabeza, apretando su mejilla contra su hombro, asintiendo con la cabeza lentamente en afirmación.

"Pero cuando me despierto a tu lado, sin duda es real", explicó Booth, depositando un suave beso en su coronilla. "No hay ni un momento de confusión, ya sabes. Todo es real, absolutamente todo. Esos seis meses de silencio, la noche que mandamos el silencio al diablo y todas las noches después."

"A veces, todavía no puedo creer que hicimos un bebé esa noche", ella susurró débilmente, colocando una mano sobre la de él en su vientre.

"Debo decir," Booth se rió entre dientes al recordar. "Estabas totalmente asustada, huesos."

"¡Claro que no!"

"Nena, estabas casi histérica", le recordó, besándole el hombro con ternura.

"Eso es falso", exclamó indignada. "Nunca he estado histérica en mi vida."

"Querías que Caroline procesara al fabricante de tu control de natalidad," le recordó Booth. "Querías demandarlos por ¿que era?... era… por la falla del producto, ¿verdad?"

"Cállate", gruñó ella, intencionalmente levantando el libro y abriéndolo de un tirón. "¿Quieres que te lea esto o no?"

"Por supuesto que sí", se rió entre dientes, alzando una mano de su vientre para mover su cabello hacía un lado y así dejar su cuello más expuesto a él.

Brennan, leyó las dos primeras estrofas del poema, pero se rindió antes de comenzar la tercera.

"Yo... no puedo concentrarme cuando haces eso, Booth", se quejó sin aliento, arrojando el libro a un lado.

"¿Qué? ¿Esto?" le susurró al oído inocentemente, mientras sus manos deslizaban los tirantes finos de su camisón lila hacia abajo.

"Booth..."

"¿Mmm?" murmuró distraídamente, dejando besos con la boca abierta hacia arriba y hacia abajo de su cuello. Booth le deslizó el camisón hasta la cintura, sus manos inmediatamente tomando suavemente sus pechos tan sensibles.

"¿Esto es... ohh... es por esto que querías regresar a la cama?" -preguntó ella, poniendo sus manos sobre sus muslos y balanceándose en contra su erección.

"No"-gimió, paseando las manos por su cuerpo y empuñando la tela sedosa agruparse alrededor de su cintura. "Esto es sólo lo que sucede cuando te tengo en mis brazos... oh, por favor, quítate esto."

"Bueno, ya que lo pides tan educadamente" bromeó ella, deslizando el camisón de dormir hasta las caderas para quitárselo y arrojándolo a un lado de la cama.

"Éstas también", suspiró, enganchando los dedos en sus bragas para desechar la prenda de encaje. "Oh, sí." Booth hizo un pequeño sonido de satisfacción desde el fondo de su garganta cuando al fin la desnudó de la última prenda de ropa, sus manos rozando suavemente la parte interna de sus muslos. "Oh, Huesos, me encanta desnudarte."

"Tócame", ella gimió en voz baja, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás contra su hombro.

"Di mi nombre, bebé", bromeo, pellizcando un lóbulo de la oreja ligeramente.

"Booth, vamos, no molestes", Brennan jadeó, abriendo sus muslos en invitación. "Tócame, tócame... ohhhhhh".

Él apoyó una mano de forma protectora su vientre y deslizó la otra entre sus piernas. Sus dedos medio e índice se deslizaron fácilmente en su interior y Brennan coloco un brazo alrededor de su cuello, mientras sus caderas se movían al ritmo de sus dedos mientras la bombeaba.

"Se siente tan bien," ella respiró pesadamente, su cuerpo de embarazada aun más sensible casi vibrando en sus brazos. "Oh, sí... _siiiiiii_, así... Booth, oh Dios mío, estoy tan cerca... "

La mano que tenía alrededor de su nuca apretó aun más y él volvió la cabeza para besar la cara interna de su brazo. Su mano libre se movió para acariciar un seno y Booth movió la mano que tenía en su vientre para acariciar el pecho que había quedado sin atención, frotando la punta perlada endurecida por la excitación con el pulgar. Entre sus piernas, sus dedos acariciaron hasta el tope, suavemente sobre su clítoris, antes de sumergirse de nuevo hábilmente.

"Tan sexy", le susurró al oído acaloradamente, balanceándose hacia adelante un poco. "Tan caliente y suave... oh bebe, sí, vente por mí."

Por un momento su cuerpo se detuvo, suspendido en ese momento antes que el placer corriera a través de ella, haciéndola temblar incontrolablemente. Brennan ni siquiera se dio cuenta que estaba diciendo su nombre una y otra vez mientras la atraía hacia él dejando su espalda contra su pecho dándole suaves besos a lo largo de su hombro.

Suavemente, deslizó sus dedos fuera de su cuerpo y ella gimió un poco, sus ojos todavía cerrados. Booth llevó los dedos a su boca y chupó hasta dejarlos limpios, gimiendo en voz baja al probarla. El sonido la hizo abrir los ojos adormilados y colocar las manos sobre sus muslos cubiertos con su pantalón de pijama.

"Eres tan duro, Booth," dijo con voz ronca, balanceándose de nuevo contra él.

"Tú me hac.." Sus palabras terminaron en un suspiro mientras tomaba sus caderas, ayudando a su ligero balanceo. "Oh bebe, dios sí, se siente tan increíblemente bien."

Enterró la cara en su cuello, balanceándola contra su cuerpo y dejando que su aroma y su cuerpo y sus pequeñas uñas que se clavaban en su muslos aumentaran la deliciosa presión.

"Di mi nombre, Booth," le ordenó, con voz baja y seductora en la forma que sabía que lo volvía loco.

"¡Temperance!" jadeó, estremeciéndose ante su inminente orgasmo, abriendo la boca en ese punto sensible entre su cuello y su hombro y chupó. "Oh, Huesos. _Huesos, Huesos, Huesos_."

Repitió la palabra en voz baja, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella, pero como siempre, con cuidado de no apretar demasiado fuerte. Con los ojos cerrados, Booth apoyó la cabeza contra la cabecera de la cama, la punta de sus dedos dibujando círculos suaves sobre su vientre hinchado.

"Mmm... estamos un poco sudados y pegajosos, Huesos," dijo perezosamente, inclinándose hacia adelante y deslizando la lengua en la parte de atrás de su hombro.

"Angela, una vez me dijo que si no era sucio, no se estaba haciendo correctamente", Brennan recordó con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, definitivamente lo estamos haciendo bien, entonces," Booth se rió entre dientes, al moverse un poco se dio cuenta de el desorden dentro de sus pantalones de su pijama probablemente se volvería incómodo muy pronto. "Oye, ¿quieres que te prepare un baño?" ofreció.

"Mmm..." Murmuró adormilada, sintiéndose arrullada por la suave caricia de sus manos sobre su vientre. "En este momento... No creo que me pueda mover, estoy tan cómoda."

Booth sonrió al oír la voz suave, ligeramente confusa. Él amaba ponerla de esta manera, toda satisfecha, cálida, flexible y exudando satisfacción.

Los ojos de Brennan se cerraron en un delicioso aturdimiento, su voz apenas era audible cuando le susurró, "Te amo".

Suaves y adormiladas, las palabras todavía le sorprendían. Siempre lo lograban, dejándolo casi sin aliento.

"Ya lo sé" murmuró Booth. Y lo sabía.

Él lo había sabido mucho antes de aquella noche en la que hicieron a su bebe. Durante esos seis meses en los que no habían dicho una palabra, pero no había podido ocultarlo y ella tampoco. Porque hay algunas cosas que siempre se escuchan claras y brillantes, incluso cuando se gritan en silencio.

FIN

**N/A** Gracias por haber leído esta historia. Espero regresar con alguna historia ya sea traducida o completamente mía nos leemos =)


End file.
